A Dark Adaptation of Breaking Dawn
by writtenly
Summary: The new moon marks the dawn of new world where chaos will be unleashed once again between wolves and vampires and somewhere in the depths of a Romanian forest, a pair of chocolate colored eyes shoot open with a gasp announcing the birth of a new life.
1. Chapter 1

_For those of you who have read my previous fanfic, "A Dark Adaptation of New Moon", I present to you the continuation of the story. Thank you for all your feedback. I hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 1

_Bella's POV:_

The last remnant of sleep was slowly seeping away from me, but I refused to open my eyes. I didn't want to. I was desperately trying to cling to the dream I had. I dreamt of Edward – that he came back for me, and not just for visitation – he came _for _me, to take me with him, beyond this pointless world, beyond death itself. It felt all too real, but then reality began to crawl its way back to into my senses, threatening to disrupt my silent euphoria. It was then that I heard the quiet voices.

_"Can you see anything? Anything at all?"_

Dead air filled the room, so still, so mute that I thought I had imagined it. Then, an unexpected child-like voice answered back, her words almost singing melodically.

_"No. I don't understand why, though. It should have died with her blood. Do you suppose she feels the burn?"_

Alice? Could it really be her? Perhaps I was still dreaming after all.

_"I pray that neither one of them feels it."_

At that point, right then and there, I knew. It was him. It _was _Edward. Was this part of the dream? I tried to open my eyes but found that I couldn't. I tried to move, even blink, but nothing happened. I didn't know what was going on. I felt panic twisting in my gut. I wanted to break out of my body and scream, let them know that I hear them – but I was completely immobilized. It reminded me of the time I had been in a coma, except that this was different. I was much more aware of my surroundings than I had been when I was comatose. In fact, I was _too aware_.

I could hear the fire crackling, the leaves rustling in the wind, water dripping from a faucet or pipe and the breathing of three people. Alice, Edward and…

At that moment, at the pivotal moment, it all came back to me. The cottage, Gabriel, our naked bodies, the hot bath water, the razor… and Edward's voice, telling me he had found me. With a force that I had never known, my eyes shot open as I jumped off the bed, landing crouched on the balls of my feet by a corner. I scanned the room wildly, and then I saw him. He stood just behind Alice, with such a poignant expression and absolutely beautiful as ever. My breath caught at the sight of him. I slowly rose and walked over to him, carefully pacing my footsteps in fear that he would disappear if I rushed over to him. I was aware of everything around me, and yet unaware at the same time. The only thing that existed at that moment was him.

I could already pick up his familiar enamoring scent. I tilted my head slightly at his odd expression. He looked at me the way he always had except there was something different in his eyes. He seemed torn between emotions, happy yet broken somehow. His eyes moved to my soaring heart and he frowned for a moment before bringing them back up to mine, his face marked by confusion. I couldn't hold back any longer. I threw myself to him, wrapping my arms around him, holding him tightly. He made a small noise as if I was suffocating him and he pushed me back at bit to look me in the eyes.

"Bella" he breathed as he smoothed away the hair from my face. "You're still human". He marveled at me like he had just discovered the Holy Grail. I didn't understand what he meant by that but neither did I care.

"You're here" I said, my voice sounding foreign to myself.

He didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at me with wonder. I pulled my hands up from under his arms and brought them up to his face. My heart almost stopped when I touched his skin. He wasn't cold as he's always been. His skin felt exactly as mine. It was even soft as mine. I remembered feeling this exact way before, when Gabriel had come to my room and I had fooled myself into thinking it was Edward. I pulled my hands away and began to retract my steps, shaking my head back and forth in pain and horror.

"You're not him…." I said, still not recognizing my own voice. "You're not Edward."

He's brows creased as he looked at me, his lips forming a hard line. Hysteria was making its way to my head as I backed myself to the corner I had landed in.

"Bella, it _is _him" and I turned to look at Alice, fearing that I had gone mad. I shook my head back and forth quickly. Alice, or whatever it was that I was imagining, walked over to me and stooped right by me, holding my hand. Her hand, too, was not cold. I instinctively pulled away from her, pressing myself into the corner.

Someone walked over and stood behind Alice. I didn't dare look up, afraid of what else I'd see. Instead, it was Alice that looked up, her face twisting in disappointment. She got up and walked away. I hugged my legs against my chest tightly, averting my eyes from the pair of legs in front of me. Just then, I could see the person squat down before me and I turned to look at him. I was staring into the deepest hue of grey that I had ever seen. Gabriel's eyes seemed chrome-like as he looked right into mine.

"Forgive me, my lady. Please forgive me."

My eyes moved back to Edward, then Alice, then back to Gabriel.

"What is this?" I asked.

Gabriel was frowning deeply, mournfully, as Edward stared at him from behind with hate filled eyes.

"Bella, I've lied to you."

Realization was beginning to unfold with his words. I looked back at Edward who was seething in hate.

"What?" I managed to say.

"Please know, Bella, that I love you more than you'll ever understand."

Cold tears began to roll down my face and I suppose I should have noted the oddity of them but I was so stunned, so aghast that I didn't think about it.

"You… _lied to me?_" I heard myself say. Something about his deception jabbed painfully in my heart. Perhaps it was shame that I felt, for sleeping with him but at the same time, I couldn't deny the fact that I was, indeed, hurt. Despite his menaces and brooding nature, he went above and beyond in keeping me safe, and comfortable when I was most out of place.

"I believed in you" I whispered. His eyes began to water but never left my face.

"I BELIEVED IN YOU!" I yelled and my anger erupted. I pushed him away from me and he flew across the room, his body cracking the brick wall on impact. I pulled my arms back defensively, shocked at what just happened. He looked back at me with mournful eyes as he slowly got back to his feet, blood dripping from his head. He didn't move from where he stood. He just looked continued to stare at me solemnly. I brought my shaking hands in front of me and examined them. It was then I noticed the sound of the stream that breaks through the forest, five miles west of me. I can hear the cardinal's wiry feet, stepping along its nest, high up in the evergreen. I can see every pore on their faces. I can hear Gabriel's hard heartbeat, thudding rapidly in his chest. I can even hear the dust mites in the air.

As if sensing the cracks in my sanity, Alice steps forward and takes hold of my arm.

"Bella, you were changed" she said, definitively. "There was no other choice. You had taken your life. We found you half dead and Edward, well…" she said as she looked at them, "…we all changed you."

My eyes, wide and dazed, turned to Edward, whose face was breaking. My heart beat loudly and faster than I have ever felt it beat, threatening to discredit her story.

"But… my heart…"

"You're half human, Bella. Part vampire and part human" said Alice.

It took me a moment to really grasp what she was telling me. It didn't make any sense at all.

"But, I didn't feel the burn… I didn't…"

"You wouldn't have" interrupted Gabriel. "The baby protected you while your body underwent the transformation."

I stared at him, bewildered. I began to think that I was still in a dream because nothing made sense to me. Although, I remember the bath and the razor, and the blood tainted bathwater, I don't remember anything else. They were talking in tongues that I could not understand.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" I asked, but no one spoke. They just stood there like three statues.

Then, without warning, without needing to wait for a reply, I felt something move inside me. Something nudged me from within my abdomen. I looked down, eyes wide and disbelieving. Another kick made its announcement. I slowly brought my hands to my stomach and at once, even before my hands touch the surface, I felt that all too familiar pull emanating from my stomach. I looked up at Gabriel, already knowing.

"Our son, Bella. Our son shielded you from the burn. "

The minute he spoke, it kicked me. My dream had twisted into a nightmare. I turned to look at Edward, and now I understood why he looked so torn apart. This child I was carrying was not his. I had deceived him.

* * *

**More to follow soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Edward's POV:_

I stared down at her, her face hidden behind her small delicate hands, crying relentlessly. The pain I felt, to have to see her in such dismay, fueled a fire, a need for vengeance so great that I thought I would I throw myself to him and kill him right then and there. There were two things that kept me from losing it, and kept _him _alive. The first was the undeniable truth that despite my discontentment, Gabriel was after all, the father of Bella's child. The second came to me as a surprise when I turned to look at him, as I was contemplating my advances. I found that his face was just as torn as mine. He, too, stared at Bella with such lament that it made me believe that he shared her pain. His eyes were glossy, and when he flashed his them to me, a tear streaked down his face. He didn't speak aloud.

_We must leave soon. They'll be here in just a few short hours. The sooner we leave, the more distance we put between them. I'll prepare the car._

Alice looked up as he left the room, and glanced at me before kissing Bella's forehead and following Gabriel. Bella didn't move. I had never seen her cry this way before and I wondered if this was the way she felt when I had left. It isn't fair for a person such as she to have to endure so much pain.

She ran her hands through her hair, burying her fingers in it and then looked up at me, her eyes cold but sad.

"I won't keep it" she said, squaring her jaw in determination. "I'll ask Carlisle to perform an abortion."

_"What?" _I said in disbelief and I walked over to her, kneeling before her. Another painful jab thwarted me when I saw her turn her eyes away from me, obviously uncomfortable at my proximity.

"Bella, what are you saying?" I whispered softly.

"I don't want it. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it has and you've done nothing wrong."

Her eyes turned to look at me, cynically.

_"I've done nothing wrong?" _she mimicked sarcastically. "Shouldn't you be lashing out on how disgusting I am? On how stupid and inconsiderate I was? On how I'm such a worthless piece of shit…"

Her disregard for herself angered me in a way that she's never been able to do. I grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and glared at her.

"You are nowhere near any of those things, Bella. You have done nothing wrong. You thought me dead. You didn't know."

A new tide of tears began to roll down her face and for a moment, I was glad that she had remained part human.

"But you're _not _dead. And here I am now having someone else's child! I didn't want it to be this way. I never thought it could end like this."

I hated that she used the word 'end'.

"Bella, I'm here. It doesn't have to end. If you don't want to be here, if you don't want to be with him… _then don't."_

She stared at me with watery eyes, her lips quivering.

"Bella, I don't think you understand just how much I love you. I love everything about you. Everything, Bella. This child, he's yours. He is part of your flesh, of your blood, of your soul. What is there not to love if he comes from you?"

Her reaction was one that I had not expected. She stared at me for a moment and then suddenly pushed my arms away, her face twisted in anger. She stood and vanished before my eyes, moving across the room in a blur, searching for something. I stood and tried to keep up with my eyes as she glided across the room swiftly. When I realized what it was that she was searching for, I jetted towards her, grabbing her arms, having to put more force than I had ever imagined I'd use on her. Through the struggle, we crashed against the wall.

"Bella! Let it go! You don't want to do this, Bella" I said urgently as I pried the scissors out of her hands, carefully trying to pull the tip away from her stomach.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled and in an instant, Gabriel appeared right before my eyes in a whirl of dark fog, his hands moving incredibly fast. He tore the scissors away from both our hands, tossing it across the room. Bella let out a vicious snarl at the sight of him and I had to hold her back with great force. Her strength was unimaginable.

"Bella! What are you doing?" said Gabriel, astonished.

"I HATE YOU!" she bellowed. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! I WANT THIS THING OUT! I want this thing out" she wept helplessly as her body went slack and she fell to her knees. Gabriel just stood staring at her, his face marked in deep emotion. How easily she could bring him to tears. Though a part of me hated him for taking away my most prized possession, another part of me understood his pain. He adored her, there was no question about it.

"You may despise me, Bella. You may think me a monster. But our son is not to blame for our differences. I will not let you harm him. If you truly don't want anything to do with him, then I will take him once he is born and you will never have to see neither of us again. But you will not harm him. He is my son as well."

He turned his eyes to me and spoke evenly. "I've prepared the car. She obviously doesn't want me anywhere near her. If you would do me the favor of taking her to the car. Your sister awaits us."

A loud snap diverted our attention towards Bella. She was crouched on the ground, pressing against her stomach, vomiting thick blood. I immediately dropped to my knees next to her as Gabriel, too, knelt beside her. She howled in pain.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's the baby" muttered Gabriel, his face calm but concerned.

Another loud snap made her bend to her side, holding her ribs. Once again she yelped in agony.

"What's it doing to her?" I asked panicked.

He didn't answer me, instead he did something very unexpected. He quickly moved behind Bella, wrapping one arm around her chest as he bit off a piece of flesh from his wrist and pressed it against her mouth. Before I could protest, Bella stunned me by drinking eagerly from his wrist. I stood there frozen, wanting to disbelieve what I was seeing. She continued to suck from his wrist, her eyes closed and her hands clamped around his forearm. Gabriel's expression was one of pure arousal, as if her drinking his blood gave me him a deep pleasure.

After about a minute or two or even longer… who knows, her body relaxed and to my astonishment, her stomach had grown. A perfect bump silhouetted beneath her blood-soaked nightgown. She seemed sedated. As if reading my thoughts, which he probably was, Gabriel looked up at me.

"It is vampire" he said and I knew he was referring to the baby.

"His growth rate proves so. That sound was the sound of her ribs breaking as he makes room for himself. My blood can heal some of the damage that he's caused her but I fear it won't be enough."

"What do you mean?

"Edward, this baby… can kill her."

Everything inside me turned cold when I heard his words.  
"But how? She's one of us now? She's immortal."

"Immortal, yes. But she is half human. She can still die, Edward. Not of old age, or disease. But she can die, much easier than a pure vampire."

The child that I had thought helpless and deserving of her love was now a monster, growing inside her, threatening to take her life. I found myself regretting that I had interfered with her attempt in stabbing the foul thing. So quickly my affections have turned sour. I had to do something otherwise I would lose her all over again. Death certainly has it in for her, dancing circles around her while she's least expecting it. Prophecy or nor prophecy, I couldn't let this child be the death of her. I had to think of something, fast.

* * *

**More to follow soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob's POV:

"BELLA!" I shouted as I shot up from my sleeping bag, my eyes searching the room wildly. My body was shaking and I was sweating from the dream - or more like the nightmare – I was having. I dreamt that a bloodsucker had grabbed her and sunk his teeth into her. I saw the blood running down her back as he stared at me with a bloody grin stretched across his face. It wasn't Edward or any of the Cullens'. This one had long dark hair and strange grey eyes, His skin was not as pale as the Cullens'. He towered over Bella, her body petite and frail next to his. There was something sinister about him, something dark about his stare. Oddly enough, even after biting her, he didn't' discard her as they usually do once they've sucked a human dry. Instead, he held on to her tightly, as if making it clear that he would not let her go, as if she was something that belonged to him.

"Ey, man, you all right?" asked Seth. He was the youngest of our pack but one of the best of our kind and he was the closest friend I had, post Bella.

I lid my hand across my face, stretching my eyes wide, trying to ease my tension. I realized that not only was I shaken up, but I was panting.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok" I said, offering no more information. He picked up on my unwillingness to talk and changed the topic.

"I heard Leah was here."

"What?" I said slightly alarmed and royally pissed off.

"Yeah," he laughed once, "you can always count on her to do exactly what she's told not to do. When it comes to my sister, I've learned to expect anything."

"Has she lost her God damn mind?"

Seth nodded in agreement as he twisted his long hair into a half ponytail. Leah was the only female werewolf in our pack and the only female werewolf I had ever known to exist. She was Seth's older sister and like a sister to me. Though she was four years older than me, I was very overprotective of her even though I know I really had no reason to be. She was more than able to handle her own but either way, this was is not one I'd want to fight alongside her. She's a pain in the ass, though, and as much as I wanted to step up to her and tell her off for even coming here in the first place, I knew she'd give me one of her classic 'fuck off' middle-finger-flips and completely disregard me.

"Well, I'm outta here" he announce. "Sam wants me to go over our 'entrance' for like the zillionth time."

"Pay attention. Their not an easy crowd to fight."

He snorted a little laugh and shrugged before turning to leave the tent. I didn't feel comfortable heading into this without knowing anything about Bella. The lack of any news bothered me. I had a bad feeling that something was wrong but I kept telling myself that it was just my nerves getting the best of me. Although the Cullens all split up across the globe in search for her, I had a hunch that Edward was on to her somehow. He decided to go to Romania along with Alice. He didn't tell me why of all places Romania, but knew that he knew something and that it had to do with that other bloodsucker she was with. The clock was ticking and it seemed that every tick just pushed her farther away from me and every tick brought her pale ass boyfriend closer to his death.

****

Bella's POV:

I laid in the back seat of the car with my head resting on Alice's lap as she stroked my hair, a failed attempt of soothing my nerves. My thoughts were on my sabotaged life. I was jaded. Every now and then, Edward would turn to look at me, but I couldn't meet his eyes. We drove in silence, just the sound of the hallow tires against the road. I had thought that becoming a vampire meant that I would no longer need to sleep, but that wasn't case. Apparently, my transformation was botched, making me only part vampire and part human, with all my human tendencies intact. After what felt like hours, my eyes slowly began to drift until they ceased blinking. After a few a minutes, I became fully aware of Edward's voice, though, I feigned sleep.

"Did you know of the prophecy?" he asked.

A moment later, Gabriel spoke back to him.

"I did, but not about the child. As Alec mentioned earlier, my informant was killed before the news got to me."

"What did you know, then?"

"I knew that there was a guardian somewhere in North America. I knew that there would be a war, though I didn't know the reason why. But I knew I had to find this guardian before they did. I knew I had to kill her before they found her."

"Kill her?"

"I could not allow my brother the satisfaction of owning one after his betrayal."

"So you kill them?" asks Edward disbelievingly.

"You don't understand the dynamics of a guardian's power. They'd either die by my hand or his."

"If a guardian can protect themselves, why couldn't they stop you from killing them?"

"A guardian is not governed by their ability. They can relinquish their guard at any given point either because they are not strong or experienced enough to sustain it, or if they willingly disarm themselves as an ultimate sacrifice, as my wife did so long ago. She pulled all her strength together for me, channeled all her power towards me in an effort to shield me from my torture. But when I began to feel the pain seeping into me, I knew it was because she was dying."

"Couldn't you replicate her power and use it to save her?"

"I can adapt to nearly every ability known to our kind and others… expect hers. I have tried, but I've learned it's impossible. Her ability is far more ancient than our kind and completely inaccessible. Our son will be the first, a hybrid of human, guardian and vampire. Even now I find it inconceivable."

They drove in silence for a short while before Edward spoke again.

"We went to the loft in Alaska. Why was her blood all over the sheets?"

"She cut herself as she broke a mug on my face."

'What did you do to get her so pissed off?" Edward mused.

"I stopped her from running back to Forks so that Demetri would find her and spare the life of her mother. She wasn't seriously hurt. Just a knick on her wrist was all."

"And how did you manage? You being a Nomad."

"I didn't. I drank from her wrist before I healed it. As you already know, her blood is seductive to our thirst."

I heard a swift move before Gabriel interrupted.

"Eh, eh, eh… carful now… if you attack me now, we can easily crash."

"How the fuck could you? "hissed Edward. "I bit her."

"Sorry lad, but you were a thousand years too late. I had wined on her blood long before you. But she was in no danger, though. I wouldn't have drained her. When I ran out of the blood bags I had gotten from Carlisle, I roamed the local clubs, and seduced women, taking them to bed where I would feed from them."

"So you killed other women to spare Bella's life?"

"I didn't kill them. As you probably already figured out, I am not venomous, but a healer. True, I'd have to drain one whole in order to feel fully satisfied, but I didn't. I would take three and four women at a time to bed and feed from all of them. But blood or no blood, I wouldn't have killed Bella. Not for her blood."

Suddenly, there was a loud thump on the roof of the car and an arm shot right through the roof clawing at Gabriel as he swerved the car violently. I quickly shot up, sitting in the far corner of the back seat.

"They've found us" growled Gabriel.

"Bella, are you all right?" said Edward anxiously as he turned to look at me, panic all over his face.

"Did you miss this?" he glared at Alice whose face was marked with terror.

Another loud thump came from the back of the car and a pale face with red eyes looked through the windshield before punching out the glass. Gabriel whipped the car to the side of the road, purposely crashing it against the median. The vampire lost his grip and fell off the car only to land crouched. He sprung up in the air landing on the top of the car again along with the other vampire who was trying to punch through the top.

"Can you get us out of here?" I heard Edward say and I knew he was referring to Gabriel's vanishing trick.

"I can't. There's too many of you. Take the wheel!" he said as pushed open the driver's door. The car was hurtling at 120 mph. With everything I have been through, and of all the strange things I have witnessed since moving to Forks, I could never have prepared myself for what I saw next. As Edward took hold of the steering wheel and moved into the driver's seat, Gabriel jumped out of the car but never hit the ground. Instead, his body morphed in mid-air into a giant bat, it's wings almost dragon like. He flew over the car and within seconds, the pounding and screeching had stopped. Edward continued racing down the dark road at the car's fullest capacity. After about two minutes, another loud thump startled us as Gabriel landed back on the roof of the car and twisted back to his human form… or whatever he was. He sat in the passenger seat this time, looking back at me.

"Are you all right?" he asked serenely.

All I could I do was nod and wonder _what was this man_, if he was a man at all.

* * *

**More to follow soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

_*If you haven't already read my previous fanfic, 'A Dark Adaptation of New Moon', then stop here and go back to it for this one will not make any sense at all. Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 4

_Bella's POV:_

"How could you not have seen them coming, Alice?" yelled Edward.

"The same way you didn't _hear_ them coming!" she lashed back.

Edward gripped the steering wheel so tightly that it promised to break. All the while, Gabriel just stared at me, oblivious to all the yelling, worry marked all over his face. I, too, stared back at him and not because I was hypnotized or anything of the sort, but rather surprised at the calm between us. The magnetizing pull I use to feel whenever he was around, was no longer there. It was as if we disconnected somewhere. Could the baby have anything to do with it?

After a few moments, I tore my eyes away from his and stared out at the blackness of night. He held his gaze for only a short moment after before turning slowly back around and leaning his head against the seat.

"None of us saw or heard them coming. They were not vampires … and they were not human" he said indifferently. We all turned to look at him. He stared straight to the road ahead though his eyes were distant.

"What do you mean? What where they then?" asked Alice.

"I'm not exactly sure. I couldn't read anything from them" he said dubiously.

"Did you kill them?" asked Edward.

"No. They vanished before I even came close."

"What were they after?"

"It's not hard to guess" said Gabriel. "But what were they and why would they want her?" he asked quietly, more to himself.

No one spoke for the rest of the drive. Everyone lost in their own thoughts. We drove for hours until we reached the border of Ukraine. I didn't know where we were going and neither did I care. It seemed that no matter where I went, trouble followed me. Despite our little brush on the road, my mind kept reverting back to the moment I woke up and found Edward standing there and when I learned about my new life and the life I was carrying. I suppose Gabriel is right. It's not the baby's fault. I hated it at first. More than anything, I wanted him out so that I continue with my life where it left off, back in Forks, back with Edward. And, yet, with every kick and every move I felt within, I began to find that I, in fact, _wanted _him despite the paternal origin. Edward was right. This was _my _child and he was not to blame for my actions. He was the product of lust, yes, but my son nonetheless.

Then there was Gabriel. I no longer know what to think of him. He kidnapped me, but saved me. He promised to kill me, but helped in bringing me back to life. He saved my life once again just a while ago. There was no question on whether he cared for me or not. His actions spoke loud and true. However, his lie completely altered my life. His deceit has paved a new road for me, one that I would not have walked upon if given the chance. I acknowledge the fact that it was I who seduced him but I would have never done so had I known Edward was alive and searching for me. Yes, undeniably, Gabriel felt strongly for me but his passion was corrupt. It was too sinister and possessive. His heart harbored so much pain that with time, it warred with his morality. That he loved me, there was no question, but his selfishness had cost me what I loved most and I could never forgive him for it.

A sudden gasp from Alice broke my chain of thought.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

He face was rigid and her eyes wide and lost in trance.

"They've taken them" she said blankly.

"They've taken who?" I asked but I already knew.

"Japser, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme" she said.

Edward eyes were on the road but I can tell that he was in her head as well as Gabriel.

"The Volturi" murmured Edward. "They've taken them to Italy."

There was silence in the car, and I was afraid to say antyhign in fear that the vision would be interrupted.

"I have to go, Edward." said Alice.

Edward grimaced, torn with indecision.

'I'll go with you" I said.

"NO!" shouted Gabriel. "You can't go there. It's a trap. They're trying to lure you to them."

"They are my family, dammit!" I yelled back at him.

"And you carry mine" he glowered.

"Edward, turn the car around" I said hastily, ignoring Gabriel's menacing stare.

"Bella…" he said Edward, a note of quiet disproval in his voice.

"TURN THE FUCKING CAR AROUND!" I yelled, leaning forward between the two front seats. Gabriel turned and looked me straight in the eye, just an inch away from my face.

"You are not going" he said slowly, emphasizing each word.

Edward glared at him.

"No, Bella… Gabriel's right" said Alice. "You can't go. It's you they want. I don't think they'll hurt them. I just have to get to Jacob first…"

My heart skipped a beat.

"Jacob? You know where he is?"

"He's in Italy, with the rest of the pack, preparing for the battle."

I sat back against the seat, shocked of the news of Jacob. I can see Edward watching me closely from the rearview mirror. It's been over a month since I last saw him. He took off when he learned that I was bitten. What on Earth would he think of me now? Changed to vampire and pregnant.

"There's an airport just west of here" said Gabriel.

Edward was quiet, deep in thought. Gabriel was staring at him intently and I realized that they were sharing a private discussion in their heads. It was frustrating to have to sit there, completely oblivious to the conversation being held between the two. It felt like watching two people whisper to each other in a foreign language and you just knew they were talking about you but all you could do is sit there and play ignorant.

Edward shook his head once in frustration, his hands tightening once again on the steering wheel as Gabriel slowly leaned back into his seat. After a brief moment, the car began to slow to a stop. I looked around and couldn't find anything in sight other than tall evergreens stretching endlessly down the road.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked.

Edward got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening the door and extending his hand to me.

"Come with me, Bella. We have to talk."

Instinctively, I looked at Gabriel and hated that I did that. He was staring at me solemnly from the side view mirror. He didn't react to Edward's request and I realized then that this must have been part of muted discussion they had.

I took Edward's hand, the familiarity of it sending a shiver along my spine. He helped me out of the car and led me into the woods. I remember a time he had done the same. It was when he left me. If being a vampire meant that you would forget most of your human memories, I hoped that this particular memory will be the first to fade.

We walked a few yards in silence and I got the notion that he was trying to put as much distance between us and Gabriel. He held my hand the entire time, our fingers interlocked and it felt wonderful. It felt as if we were back in Forks, walking hand in hand to our meadow. It seemed like such a distant memory and I hoped that this one, I'd keep forever engraved in my heart.

We finally came to a stop and he turned to look at me, his face so full of emotion that I could not read.

"What's going on?" I asked.

His eyes glanced quickly at my swollen stomach before he looked me in the eye.

"Bella, do you want to go through this?" he glanced at my stomach once again.

"What?"

"You realize it can kill you, right?

"I…"

"Bella, you don't have to go through with this. I know I told you otherwise, but I wasn't aware of the dire circumstances. If you still wish to abort it, then come with me."

His words were strange to me and made no sense. This wasn't like Edward.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Bella… I love you and I am not crossed with what has happened between you and Gabriel, but if this child can bring death upon you, then I'll kill it myself if I have to, but I won't let it take your life again. I've lost you one too many times and I won't lose you again."

My mind was a mess, my thoughts spiraling out of control, making me lightheaded. He was asking me, or rather, offering me to kill the baby… to kill my son. I had thought the offer would have been a blessing a day ago, but now, I found it difficult to even imagine. This was _my _son.

"Edward, I can't… I mean… I want…"

I could feel his hold loosen by a fraction.

"I'm keeping him." I finally said.

His eyes were fixed on mine, his expression frozen in place.

"Bella, your life is on the line…"

"Yes, I know" I interrupted. "But it won't stop me from having him."

"Is it because of Gabriel?"

"No. It's because I _want _it."

He let go of my hands, his arms dropping to his side, surrendering his fight.

"Edward, this is not an easy decision for me but I feel like it's the only one, the right one. I do love you… more than anything else in the world, but I won't give up the life of my son, regardless whether or not it'll kill me."

"But, Bella…" he pleaded before I intercepted him once more.

"No, Edward. Go without me."

Once again he froze in place and my heart stopped with him. I couldn't believe what I was about to do but I knew it had to be done.

"What?" he whispered, his face twisted in confusion.

"I can't go with you."

"Bella, I don't have to go to Italy. The others will be fine. The wolves…"

"It's not because of the Volturi. _I _ can't go with you."

I could feel a hard lump forming in my throat and my heart felt like it was beating painfully against its will, for I felt like I was already dying. He stared at me, hope washed away from his face.

"I can keep you safe, Bella" he murmured.

"It's not about that. I can't go with you Edward. This is where I belong. I'm having Gabriel's baby and I can't just take him away from him."

"What are you saying?" he asked, frustration rising in his tone. "He lied to you, Bella. He was the one would put you in this mess!"

"No he didn't. He lied, yes. And because of that lie, because I thought you were dead, I took that step that has now led me here. I did this. And I can't turn back. I can't just walk away and pretend to live a happy life knowing that you are not the father of my child. What do you expect me to tell my son?"

"Bella…"

"He loves me Edward, and I suppose at some point in time, I, too, loved him… very much."

"But that was then, this is now, Bella" he glared as he punched the air angrily. "You are not his wife!"

"And I am not yours" I said pointedly, raising my voice to level his.

He stood there, stunned by my response and I could feel my heart breaking to bits. I loved this man and I fought with every fiber of my being to stop myself from running off with him. I couldn't. Fate has put me here, back with a stranger that was my husband long ago. I couldn't just be having his baby for no reason. Despite what my heart feels, my mind tells me this is my destiny, an unfortunate one perhaps, but it is where I belong.

"You don't love him, Bella" he said gravely, "I don't need to read your mind to know that. I can see right through you and I know you don't love him."

"But I will. Someday, I will."

His pain was evident. He stood there, staring at me, broken and I knew that this was it. I was down to the last moments I would ever have with him. He slowly walked up to me until our bodies were separated by only a fine hair. He placed his hands on my face and tilted my head so that I was looking up at him. Tears flooded his eyes, something I had never seen before. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were so deep and so full of emotion that words were not needed to express what he felt.

"I'm sorry" I breathed, tears rolling down my face.

His jaw tightened and his tears trembled then trickled down his face. He leaned in and kissed me. My lips did not refuse. He kissed me softly but lavishly, his lips quivering against mine. All I wanted at that moment was stay locked in his arms, kissing him for all eternity, not having to worry about anything at all. I came here not knowing what was going on and now I'm kissing the love of my life, goodbye.

He pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I'll always love you, Bella" and he quickly turned away and walked off to the direction of the car. After a short pause, and after I found my breath again, I followed his lead.

We arrived back to the car, where Gabriel was standing outside, a mix of surprise and worry on his face. Edward did not stop and headed around the driver's side door.

"Get in. We're leaving" he grunted as he passed Alice, who looked back and forth at me and him puzzled. She turned to look at me once more, her face pinched in emotion and I couldn't find the strength to even wave goodbye. She got in the car as Edward floored it and sped away. I stood there, with my vacant heart and watched the car disappear into the distance, as if it was never there.

* * *

**_As always, your feedback is welcome and truly appreciated. A big thanks to those who've posted thier reviews._**

**_More to follow soon..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Gabriel's POV:_

I had thought she'd leave with him, start over and make like I didn't exist. Convince herself that the child she was carrying was a product of their love, not mine. Because I vowed not to listen in on them, I was completely taken aback when I saw them return, she walking a distance behind him.

_Take care of her…_ Edward told me in his mind as he passed me.

Bella stopped right next to me, with tears in her eyes as she watched them sped away. I could almost see a part of her drift away with him. For once, I was at a loss of words. This was something so totally unexpected. In the car, Edward spoke to me in thought. He refused to go without her and was willing to put his life on the line and battle me over her, which was an absurd idea, knowing that could obliterate him with little effort. I had told him there was no need, that although I loved her incomprehensively, I had caused her so much pain and I would no more. I told him she was free to do whatever she wanted. I would not bar her in anyway. I suppose he knew the way her mind works because even when I left her wide in the open for him to claim, he asked if I could abandon her myself. I was shocked at the thought of such blasphemy and declined his request. I told him that if she chose to stay by my side, I would never part from hers.

Even then, I could have never imagined that she would be standing by my side, watching him go. It confused me and thrilled me at the same time. It was obvious that she wanted to go with him, so apparent, but here she was, standing right next to me.

"Bella, you don't have to stay" I said, risking it all.

She turned and squared her face.

"I'm here because I want to be. I'm not afraid of you."

"And you should never be."

Her eyes blinked away from mine, and I can tell she was on the verge of tears. Yet, she pulled herself together and said: "Let's get out of here."

Never had I thought the words 'let's' would hold such significance as it does now.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

I couldn't help but smile at my treasure, and I pulled her close, taking in her glorious scent as we left the barren road and landed on a white sanded island. She didn't stagger this time. Instead, she turned and looked around, crossing her arms. The wind made her hair dance like fire and her reddish-brown eyes glistened in the sunlight. Beauty could never be defined, until now.

"Is this efficient for you?" I asked.

She nodded with a broken smile and I knew that her heart, too, was broken.

I stood still for a long while, watching her watching the beach. Then she turned around, and I could tell she was nervous.

"I need time" she finally said.

"You can have all the time you want."

"I know that we…" she struggled with her words. "…that now I'm pregnant, but I'm not…"

I cut in to spare her the awkwardness.

"I will not touch you, Bella. But… you can also have that whenever you want."

Her face reddened at my remark and I hoped it wasn't in anger.

"Come, let me show you to your new home."

"Home?"

"Unless, you want something…"

"No. It's just… How do you go about finding these places anyway?"

I laughed at her blunt question.

"Bella, I'm 1,449 years old and I've been around the world ten times that number. I have set up residence in many places. This island is my gift to you."

She swallowed hard and I could tell she was taken aback.

"You're 1,449 years old?"

I roared in laughter. It was not the news of owning her own island that surprised her most… it was my age. She didn't laugh, instead she looked detached and I realized then that it would be long before I see her smile again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok" she said.

She continued to walk and paused when she saw that I hadn't moved. She turned to look back at me.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes and no" I said, seriously this time. She tilted her head to the side in question.

"Bella, I know you said you where here because you wanted to be but I need to know what it is you feel. I cannot watch you as you fall apart. I've already caused you pain and I can't bear to see you hurt anymore."

She stared at me, with those provocative brown eyes. What I would give to know exactly what she was thinking.

She began to walk slowly towards me. She was clearly nervous. She stopped an inch away from me her eyes piercing through mine and she placed her hands on my chest and kissed me. Her kiss was not authentic, but I accepted it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and let her mouth guide mine. She pulled back, biting her lower lip, looking insecure.

"Are you sure of this, Bella?"

She nodded slowly but unconvincingly.

"You know you're free to do as you please."

Again, she nods.

I happily gave up trying to convince her to leave. I betrayed her trust, one that I didn't know even existed with how coldly I treated her at first but I would redeem myself. I would make up for her broken heart, take back all the pain I inflicted and hope that she will love me as she once did.

She turned and continued to walk towards the house as I followed closely behind her. She stood to the side of the door, her arms crossed in front of her as I open it and led her in. The house was completely furnished in Mediterranean design. She walked in, her eyes taking in the whole place. I watch her carefully, ready to cater her with anything she desired.

"It's… nice" she nodded.

I couldn't help but smile.

She walked to the kitchen, sliding her hand across the terracotta countertops.

"Are you hungry?"

Her eyes flashed quickly to mine and then quickly back to the kitchen. She didn't answer me.

"Bella?" I asked worriedly.

"Um. Yeah, I am."

"Is there anything specific you want me to get you?"

Her sudden unease puzzled me. She was tense and her heart beat sped up. I took a step towards her when I realized what it was.

"You're thirsty."

She turned around and had a hard time looking at me.

"Bella, it is perfectly all right. It's natural for you to want blood. You are vampire, at least in part."

"Will I always want blood when I'm hungry?"

"Unfortunately, the thirst will always be there. It may be stronger one day, and passive the next. Right now, because you are a newborn, your thirst is very strong."

"But I don't want to kill anyone."

"Well, that all depends on whether you're venomous or not. If you're not, then you can feed upon as many humans as you like."

"I don't want to feed on humans" she said irritably.

"Bella, I don't want to alarm you in any way, but I feel you must know. I have reason to believe that the child is vampire, 100%."

To my surprise, she didn't cringe at what I had revealed to her. Instead, she stared at me blankly.

"Why do you figure?"

"Because of how quickly he's grown and how his heartbeat slows by the hours."

"His heartbeat is slowing?" she asked aghast, placing her hands on her abdomen.

"It's nothing to be worried about. It's perfectly normal. His heart will cease beating once he is born, thus indicating that he is truly vampire. A vampire's heart is still, it never beats."

She seemed more relaxed but kept her hands on her stomach, a memory in the making.

"Will my… diet… affect him?"

"Actually, you crave more blood now because of him."

She stared at me, unmoving, looking like a statue of a Greek goddess. Quietly, she walked over to the living area and sat on the sofa, pulling her legs under her. She was deep in thought.

"Bella, you'll need to feed, soon."

She shook her head back and forth, unblinking.

"I am not going to hurt anyone."

"Bella, the baby needs it. Without it, he won't survive… and neither will you."

She looked down at her stomach and rubbed small circles over it.

"I don't want to kill" she said quietly.

Her transformation was not yet complete. She has to begin to adapt to her new self and I can tell it was going to be prove difficult. I walked over to her and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Bella, you have to try" I said calmly.

Like a child, refusing to drink her medicine, she refused by shaking her head.

"I might kill them, or turn them."

"Then feed on me. If you are venomous, I'll know… but it will do nothing to me and at least you'll be able to quench your thirst for the time being."

She looked up at me, her eyes wide and nervous.

"No" she said and she turned her face away from me.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist the smell of blood, I rolled up my sleeve and bit at the scar on my wrist, opening it once again. Her eyes twitched at the sound of my dripping blood, but strangely enough, she did not move. The smell should have set off a frenzy, but it didn't. She sat very still, looking at the window. I edged closer to her, and still she didn't react.

"I'm not drinking your blood" she said firmly.

"Bella…"

"Please show me to my room. I want to sleep now" she said standing up."

I raised my wrist to my mouth and sealed it shut and proceeded to her room. Once we reached the door, she walked inside and slammed the door on my face.

"I'll be here if you need anything." I said and waited for a reply. Silence was only answer I would get this evening.

I turned and walked to over to the bathroom, taking a wet towel to clean the blood off the living area. I wiped it all away and tossed the towel in trash bin and went back to the sofa, lying down and burying my face in the pillow she leaned against. It still smelled like her. In time, I slowly drifted to sleep.

****

Her scream startled me and woke me, fully alert. I ran to her room and found her lying in blood-soaked sheets, paler than I had last seen her. She wailed in agony.

"Bella!"

She couldn't talk. Her eyes were rolling back. I pulled off the sheets and found that the bleeding was coming from her womb and her stomach had grown to the size of a third trimester. I quickly and carefully raised her nightgown, and tore off her underwear. She fought weakly against me.

"Bella, you must let me examine you. You're bleeding!"

She cried out once again, clenching the sheets in her fists. I spread her legs apart and carefully pushed my fingers through her womb, feeling around her cervix, making sure she hadn't dilated. I wasn't worried about examining her without a pair of latex gloves, for our kind are incapable of infection. I found that there was a small tear on her cervix. At this rate, the probability of a miscarriage was great.

"Bella, listen to me" I said urgently as I moved over her, careful not to press into her stomach. You need to drink my blood. The baby is tearing his way through you."

She screamed once again, shaking her head.

"He can die Bella if he is born now and he can kill you!"

Her bloodshot eyes locked on mine, bloody tears slipping down her face.

"_Please, Bella_" and then she took me by surprise and pulled me towards her as she sunk her teeth deep into my neck. Instantly, I knew she was venomous. Her bite stung painfully as she sucked my blood. She groaned as she drank and I found myself shamefully aroused by the animalism of the act. She was pulling my blood fast and hard. The burning spread through my neck and down my chest and shoulders. Her venom was as potent as her blood. When I knew she had enough I tried to push her off gently, but she held on tight to me, her mouth locked on my neck.

"Bella, that's enough" I breathed.

She ignored me and this time I pushed myself away with force. It took me a moment to regain myself and my footing. I felt weak for the first time in over a thousand years. She lay on the bed panting, blood smeared all over mouth. I was losing my sight, the room fading quickly. She almost sucked me dry. The last thing I saw was her precious face, worried as she sat up, calling my name.

* * *

_**Hopefully, I haven't grossed anyone out and hopefully you are still enjoying the story. I'd love to know what you think of it so far.**_

_**More to follow soon...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Jacob's POV:_

Weeks of sleeping in a bag under a nylon makeshift, have finally come to an end. The packs are gathered and ready to go. Sam was making the final preparations, giving his 'pump up' speech. For the first time since I've been here, I took a really good look at the army around us. The numbers weren't epic, but they were enough to dismember the bloodsuckers' army.

"What's up, man?" Aren't you getting ready?" asked Seth as he approached me, eyeing my clothes. He wore only a pair of knit shorts, to make it easier to morph in when the time came.

"Looks like you'll be heading into this one without me" I said, hooking my arm into my backpack.

"What do you mean? You're not gonna fight?" he blinked, surprised.

"No."

He frowned with his arms outstretched.

"Why not?"

"Got some things I need to do."

_"Things?" _

I could tell he wasn't going to give up easily.

"Sooo… you sleep for weeks on a hard floor, getting eaten by mosquitoes, not to mention having to share a tent with Jared, of all people – and it was all for _nothing?_ To come to realize – 'oh crap, I forgot to do something!'

"Yup, that's pretty much it" I said.

"It makes no sense" he said, defeated.

"Seth, since when has anything in my life made any sense? I'm a fucking wolf for crying out loud."

"Eh… so am I" he said with a warning.

I shook my head grinning and grabbed a water bottle before turning and stepping out of the tent. The sun had already set, leaving only a dim glow in the horizon. In just a few more minutes, a swarm of wolves will flow down the forests' slope and into the Volturi dungeons. I was passing up the opportunity. I've waited for too long without any news of Bella or the Cullens. I was beginning to get a really bad feeling that something was wrong. But with all of them scrambled around the globe – I didn't know where to start looking. I figured I was closest to Romania anyway, so I was off to a start.

As I was about to take off, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around, scanning the woods when I saw in the distance, the bloodsucker and his sister walking towards me. For a split second, I felt my heart rise… and then fall again. Bella was not with them. Alice hurried towards me while Edward walked briskly behind her by just a few feet. He looked serious, almost as if were pissed off at something.

"Jacob," said Alice when she finally reached me. "They've taken the others. They're in there as we speak. I need you to let Sam know. They are not there to fight with the Volturi. They're being held captive."

"Where is she?" I asked, ignoring her request.

Her eyes shot towards Edward. Neither one said anything.

"Where is she?" I repeated, my voice rising.

"She's not with us. She chose to stay behind" said Edward bleakly.

"_Chose to stay behind?" _ I echoed, confused as fuck.

"Jacob, we need to speak to Sam right away, before it's too late" said Alice, and again ignored her.

"What the fuck do you mean 'she chose to stay behind'? Where is she?"

"You heard me for I did not stutter and it doesn't matter where she is for she is no longer coming back" he said between clenched teeth and a squared jaw. That only ignited my temper.

I dropped my backpack and grabbed him by his collar, picking him up and slamming his back against a tree. I was surprised at the lack of resistance, though he did not seem scared at all.

"What the fuck do you mean 'she's not coming back!" I yelled. "Why isn't she with you?"

He stared at me, or rather, through me. His eyes were far and I was beginning to think he was fucking delusional or some shit. My patience, what little I had left, was quickly running out. I banged him harder against the tree, its trunk splitting in some places.

"You better fucking tell me where she is or I promise I'll fucking kill you" I seethed.

His reaction took me by surprise.

"DO IT! GO AHEAD AND DO IT" he yelled and I got the notion that he wasn't challenging me. It was almost as if he _wanted _me to kill him.

"KILL ME! Kill me now or you may never have the chance again."

I flinched as someone put their hand on my shoulder. It was Alice.

"Jacob. Bella is not coming back. She chose to stay with him, with Gabriel. She's… having his child."

My mind went numb even though I kept an iron grip on him. I stared at Alice wide-eyed with shock, and then at Edward. He was trembling in rage, tears pooling his eyes as he glared at me.

"Do it now, Jacob" he seethed.

Bella? Pregnant? By a vampire? It didn't make sense. There goes another one for Seth's list. How could it be? How could she have fallen that quickly? I suppose I understood why Edward wanted to die. He loved her and she turned him away – just as she did me. I could've let him go, let him feel what I felt, let him know how bad it was to lose her – but then again, because of this sorry ass son of a bitch, she's gone. This was his entire fucking fault. If only he wouldn't have shown up that night at the party, then none of this would've happened.

I tightened my fist against him and let my body let go, welcoming the animal in me. I could feel my boots tighten as my feet tore through them, my pants stretching and tearing, my belt snapping, my chest ripping my shirt apart and my teeth sliding against my gums as they elongated to razor sharp fangs. My mouth was watering for vengeance.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice take a step forward, her fangs bared, but something caught her eye and she stopped. From my left came a small grey wolf, charging directly at me at an incredible speed. It knocked me back. Edward fell to the ground as Alice rushed to his side. Of all the fucked up things I've seen happen, I would have never expected Leah, of all people, to come between me and a vampire. She snarled at me viciously, guarding the two bloodsuckers behind her.

I felt myself change back to my human form and only when I was standing on my two feet did Leah do the same. She morphed back so eloquently, as she pulled a garment she had tied around her thigh and expertly wrapped it around her naked body, never revealing her parts. She stared at me hard and cold.

"What has gotten into you?" I raged.

"Fuck off, Jacob" she shot back. "You want to kill some vamps? Then I suggest you get your ass down there and get to work."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I shouted back at her furiously.

"I'm the bitch who'd not gonna take your bullshit. You're not going to kill him, you hear?"

"Leah, please" said Alice, "I need to talk to Sam. My family is in there."

"Why would you want Sam, when he's the one in charge" she said pointing her finger at me. Alice turned to stare at me, her eyes wide in surprise.

"_You?" _

"Jacob's always been the Alpha, it's just that his punk ass doesn't want to stand up to Sam."

"Fuck you , Leah."

"How you wish you could."

"Jacob, you have to stop them" said Alice. "We need to get them out of there."

"I don't need to do shit for any of you! Because of you fucking freaks is why we're all here and Bella's gone."

There was not warning, no flash, and no sound – nothing. One minute, or second, she was standing next to the tree and the next she was half an inch from my face.

"Listen," she hissed, "I'm the only one who knows how to find her, so… don't… fuck… with… me."

* * *

_**As always, your reviews are much appreciated.**_

_**More to follow soon...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Please pardon any mispellings. _**

Chapter 7

_Gabriel's POV:_

The bitter taste awakened me. I jumped up, spitting the warm vile fluid from my mouth, blood speckling the sheets. As I leaned forward, I realized I was in a bed that was not my own. I wiped my mouth with my hand, not knowing how I got here when suddenly, I remembered her voice. I spun around quickly, not expecting to find her sitting there, with her legs crossed beneath her, right by my side. I startled her.

"I'm… I…" she stuttered.

"Bella" I breathed, relieved to see her. "Are you alright?"

"Are _you _okay_?_" she asked frowning.

Her voice does something sensuous to me every time she speaks. It spreads through me like a drug, sedating all my senses until the only thing left to feel is my beating heart. I can't help by smile at her.

"I've woken to find you by my side, Bella. I am so much more than 'okay'.

Her eyes shifted nervously to her hands where she held something green and leathery.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"It's an iguana" she muttered. "I couldn't find anything else… and I thought… I figured you needed blood."

My insides were turning but I disguised it with a smile. The fact that _she _was taking care of _me, _made me want to pull her into my arms and kiss her, taste her – but I vowed not to touch her unless she invited me to do so. How I wish she would.

"You passed out" she muttered.

"Yes. I did" I said, remembering how weak I felt when I pushed myself off her.

"Was it…" she bit her lip. "Am I …"

"Venomous?" I added. "Yes, very much so" I said, remembering the blistering burn that spread through my neck when she sunk her teeth into me. It was uncomfortable, but erotic in a way.

"Does… that do anything to you?"

"Oh yes" I heard myself say aloud and immediately regretted it.

"How so?" she asked, with a concerned look.

I took a deep and uncomfortable breath and she knew then.

"Oh" she said awkwardly.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay" she cut in. "I suppose it's in your nature, being a vampire and all."

Her awareness surprised me. I stared at her momentarily, wondering just how much she knew of our kind. Was this the reason why she had refused to drink my blood at first? I watched her skeptically.

"Blood and sex share a common link for us vampires. They are equally tempting."

She blushed and lowered her head to disguise herself. So it _was_ the reason, then.

"Which is why you must be cautious" I continued. "Once you have tasted their blood, you may find yourself aroused".

Something told me she already knew this but I brought it to surface out of sheer curiosity. I wanted to see her reaction.

"I don't want to live off blood" she muttered.

"And you can choose not to, but for the time being, blood is what the baby needs in order to survive."

"Can't I have just drink animal blood?"

"Not right now. The blood of animal is an acquired taste. It is rarely consumed by vampires, except for the Cullens, of course."

Her eyes dropped at the mention of their name and I was hit by both, guilt and jealously.

"Bella, it doesn't matter right now. I wasn't going to let you go off looking for blood. It is why I brought you to this island in the first place. To get you away from human temptation, at least until the child is born."

"So what will I do for food? How can I feed myself?" she asked frowning.

"I'll take care of it. Don't you worry."

"You don't expect me to feed off of you, I assume" she said irritably.

"No, of course not. Though, my blood is yours to take whenever you please."

She looked at me blankly.

"Will the baby be venomous as well?"

"He will be _much_ more venomous."

"But is there a chance that maybe he won't be. I mean, you're not venomous and neither was I when I got pregnant."

"Bella, he will be venomous. He will be a pure vampire. And he will possess all of my abilities and your protection."

"How do you know all this?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to alarm her in her delicate state, but she had to know.

"Bella, there's much I want to tell you, but you must get rid of that wretched thing" I said eyeing the dead lizard. She blinked and looked down at her hands and said, "oh". In a flash, she moved across the room and back, her hands clean and smelling of soap.

"You're incredibly fast for a newborn."

"Tell me" she said, her eyes curious. I stared at her idly before I found my voice again.

"Bella, what do you know of me?"

She looked at me, puzzled by question. "That you're half vampire and half human and that you can do a lot of superhuman stuff."

"Is that all?"

"And you're old" she said and I fought back the urge to burst out laughing. "Why?" she asked.

"You truly do not remember anything of your past? Perhaps, a dream or any feeling of déjà vu?"

She bit her bottom lips and I knew instantly that she was holding back on something.

"Have you?" I asked watching her carefully. After a moment of hesitation, she spoke.

"No. But I've had…" she drifted off.

"You've had what?"

"Visions… whenever you came too close to me or touched me… I had visions."

I am absolutely stunned by her revelation.

"What did you see?"

She seemed annoyed at my questioning. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything, Bella. If you remember anything of our past – then you probably know about my family."

" Your family?" she frowns. "No… I'm afraid I know nothing of your family except for what you told me about what they did to me. To us."

I didn't know how to tell her or how she would react but I swore to myself to never lie to her again.

"Bella, I am the son of Ivar and brother of Aro… the ruler of the Volturi."

Her eyes were fixed on mine, unreadable. "Is this a joke?" she finally asked.

"No. It is not" I said gravely.

Her lips formed a hard line and she stood up, glaring at me.

"The Cullens were taken and you did nothing?" she asked incredulously.

"Bella…" but she didn't let me speak.

"They killed my father and you did nothing to stop them?!"

"It's not the way you're thinking. Let me explain."

She turned around, pacing back and forth with her hands on her head.

"I killed my father to avenge your death and I fled my kingdom, leaving my brother to rule. I have evaded him since. But now he's discovered you and knows that we are expecting a child. A child that will bring an end to his kingdom."

She was looking at me know, horrified.

_"What?"_

"It has been prophesized that the birth of our son will bring the fall of the Volturi."

She stood frozen in place, eyes wide in shock. She slowly brought her hands to her stomach. There was silence for a long moment and then she walked slowly to the window. I stood up and followed close behind her, stopping by her side.

"How long have you known?" she asked hollowly.

"The news came to me only hours after I learned of the pregnancy."

Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Bella, please know that have nothing to fear. I _will _keep you safe."

She pulled her face together and squared her jaw to look at me, tears streaming down her face.

"He wants to kill me because of the baby's abilities, doesn't he?"

"Yes" I said grimaced.

"What abilities is it that you posses? I've seen you heal, I've seen you vanish in thin air, I've seen you transform into a bat… What else can you do?"

I stared at her, wishing I could answer her simply, wishing I could conjure a list of the things I can do, but I couldn't. I didn't know what I could do, or how or why. It was a complexity that to this day I couldn't fully understand. I leaned closer to her; trying to find a way to make her see, make her understand. So, I raised my hand and wiped a tear off her face, catching it in my palm. I held it up to her, opening my hand to reveal diamonds where tears should've been.

"Everything" I finally answered as she stared in awe at the crystals in my hand.

* * *

**_As always, your feedback is much appreciated. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'd love to hear your thoughts._**

**_More to follow soon..._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Jacob's POV:_

Unbelievable. Really it was. I was on my way to defend a pack of bloodsuckers. _Un-fucking-believable. _It wasn't like I wanted to, or even had a choice. Alice had me by the balls. She told me she knew how to find Bella and with that advantage, I was her beck and call.

Wolves growled and snarled at Alice as we walked through the crowded woods. I'll admit, it looked pretty bad – me in shredded clothing walking next to a dead bloodsucker that has not a hair out of place. Edward stayed behind, sulking in misery – much to my enjoyment. And Leah … what the fuck was up with her? She hated vampires more than any of us and yet, she defended him. Seth couldn't have said it better – you can always count on her to do the totally unexpected.

We made our way up the slope where Sam and the other Alphas were getting ready to dispatch their packs. Sam turned around, surely picking up Alice's scent. He glared at her.

"What is this?" he asked me, never taking his eyes away from her.

"Sam, you need to hold back the wolves." I said.

He looked at me, disbelieving my words.

"Have you gone mad?" he frowned deeply.

"No" I said. "The Cullens have been captured and are being held in the dungeons. The others won't know who they are. If they attack now, they will think they are with the Volturi."

"So then be it" he said bitterly and Alice was on him at the end of his last syllable, her fangs bared as she clung to him like a cat. I quickly reached for her and pulled her off him just as the other Alphas began to morph

"STOP" I yelled. I give it to the little bloodsucker. Keeping her back was like pulling a cement truck.

"As Alpha, I order you to pull back!" I shouted.

He stared at me hard, his lips pressed together, forming a line. No one, except Sam, Seth and Leah, knew that I was the Alpha. It's a secret I kept well guarded and not because I wasn't cut out for it, I simply didn't want to be looked upon as one. With over five hundred wolves and men surrounding us now, the cats' out of the bag.

"And where have you been, Jacob?" he mused. "Where have you been while all the packs gathered in preparation for this battle? Was it you who taught them how to kill vampires? Was it you who told them what to expect? I think not. Last I remember, you were busy chasing a vampire's pet."

In a fit, I let go of Alice and threw myself at him. She didn't hold me back; instead, it was Seth who jumped in, pulling at me while Sam stood untouched and defiant.

"You have forfeited your rank, Jacob. They will not fight for you and much less, for them" he said turning his eyes back at Alice.

I pushed myself free from Seth and stood my ground. He was right. They wouldn't fight for me. They came here to war against the bloodsuckers and Sam was all for it. They wouldn't try to spare the life of any vampire. But I had to get the Cullens out and not because I cared - truth be told, I didn't give a flying fuck about them. My only reason was Bella. Alice claims to know how to find her, despite how guarded she was by the elusive vampire who took her away.

"Come on" I muttered, pulling Alice by the arm. "I'll have to do this one on my own."

"No you won't" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Seth coming towards me. "Even if it makes no sense… I got your back" he grinned. If there was anyone I wanted by my side in battle, it was him.

I turned to Alice. "Listen to me," I said staring at her dead in the eyes, " I'm gonna get them out of there, but you're gonna get me to Bella. You got that?" I glared at her.

"Bella has to drop her guard before I can see where she is. She's been doing it often in the last few days. I expect that I'll see her again very soon, and when I do, I promise you'll know but finding her will not change anything, Jacob. You may find that losing her was for the best."

I ignored her theory but accepted her promise.

"Go" I said, pushing her towards the trail. She looked at me like she wanted to say something but then pursed her lips and took off into the woods.

The wolves began their howls and like an avalanche, they raced down the forest, their fangs sharp and ready. Seth morphed right away, and circled me, waiting for my signal. I turned and began to run on my two feet as my body took form, and in a matter of seconds I was pulling hard against the ground with all four legs, bolting through the woods, heading straight to the dungeons.

****

_Edward's POV:_

The biggest upset of my life came at me like a jagged dagger, aimed at my heart. I suppose it wasn't hard to guess that at the moment of do or die, Bella would have chosen what she thought was best for someone other than herself. In this case, it was her child. She was willing to sacrifice her happiness for the sake of her son by staying with Gabriel. She minus well have tore the heart right out of my chest, leaving a gaping hole for all to see. Her final moment… her last words… lingered in my head like a poisonous cancer, slowly eating away my sanity and killing me silently.

"Shouldn't you be your sister?" asked the she-wolf known as Leah. She was the first woman I've ever seen change to a wolf.

"Shouldn't you have let him kill me?" I snapped back bitterly.

"Should've…" she mused, "… but you _are _dead, remember?"

I didn't have the time nor the patience for her juvenile non-sense. I turned around and scanned the area for Alice's thoughts when I picked up the thought of another woman.

_Prick. _

I turned and looked at her, annoyed by her thought.

"What?" she asked. I ignored her and continue to look ahead.

"You know, you're not the only one" she said. I looked back at her once again.

"Not the only one what?" I asked.

"Not the only one dumped for someone else." I suppose she heard everything. I turned again, giving my back to her, making it clear that I wasn't in the mood for therapy.

"Well… you're welcome" she said, getting the point.

"Why did you stop him?" I asked.

I could hear her footsteps getting closer until she was standing in front of me.

"I don't know" she said frowning, "I just… felt I had to. You can't just love someone so much and then just give up on yourself when they've let you go. Why should your life end there? How do you know there's not something better lined up for you? I mean," she shrugs, "that's how I see it. It's a bitch having to wait for it, but I like to think that it's worth it."

Her words made sense but did nothing to inspire me. Bella is my life and without her, there's no sense in going forward, no sense in hope. There can't possibly be anything lined up for me that will replace her.

Suddenly, she turned back, looking into the forest. Alice came running towards me.

"The wolves… they're on their way. Sam wouldn't listen and sent them out anyway. Jacob and Seth went also, to try to find them before the wolves do."

Leah turned back and looked at me with startled eyes and then she took off into the forest, undoubtedly shifting into her wolf form and joining the others. I, too, made to run when Alice stopped me.

"You can't go. We have to wait here."

"Why?"

"Edward, don't you see? The wolves want to kill us and the Volturi wants to do the same. Aro knows that I know that he's taken them and he will expect us to come to him. He'll touch us both to find Bella and once he's gotten what he wants from us, he'll kill us. It's a trap."

"Alice, I can't just stand around…"

"I know you think there's nothing left for you to stand for… but believe me, there is. Please trust me on this, even if you can't see it in my head. You have to stay alive… you have to."

* * *

_**More to follow soon...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Bella's POV:_

Three diamond crystals rested on the palm of his hand, and I was rendered immobile, stunned by the phenomena.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, as if expecting a logical answer. He looked at me with soft eyes, a small crease in his brow.

"I don't know. It just … happens."

I looked up into his eyes. They appeared silver against the light of the diamonds. There was such a strangeness about them, something hypnotic. Looking at them was like floating in mid-air, completely losing all awareness of your surroundings. I wondered if it was him doing it, if it was him putting me under some kind of spell. It almost felt like it.

"Everything?" I asked, blinking my eyes furiously, trying to break out of his hold. "You can do everything?"

He gazed at me cautiously, seeming to struggle with his thoughts.

"Not exactly everything: he murmured.

"What can't you do?" I asked, intrigued by his exception.

"I can't make you want me."

I stared at him for a moment before turning and walking away, agitated.

"Bella, wait … "he said, following me. He pulled me gently by the arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I …"

"Can you read my mind?" I cut in suddenly. "I mean, you once said that you couldn't, but I want to know if that's changed."

He frowned dubiously. "No" he said after a brief pause. "No, I can't."

"Have you tried?" I asked, trying to keep my anxiety at bay. The thought of not only having to start a life with a complete stranger but to also lose my most intimate space, unsettled me.

"No" he said and I was surprised by his answer. I would have thought he'd try with a hammer and a vise to get to my thoughts. As if reading them now, he said "I haven't tried to because I don't' want to know what it is that occupies your mind the most. Those are _your _thoughts, _your _memories, _your _dreams and _your _desires. I can only hope to make my way into any one of them someday, but I will not violate your privacy, Bella – in respect of you and for my own personal sake."

I looked at him and nodded acceptingly and in great relief. I didn't want to have him listen in on my observations of him. What would he think if he saw what I saw whenever he touched me or how his eyes work some sort of charm on me? That I was here with him in an effort of doing what is right, for the sake of our son, is one thing, but to fill him with false hope was another. I couldn't get Edward out of my system. My every thought was of him. Letting him go and moving on will prove difficult but I knew I had to rid myself of this nostalgia.

"Thank you" I said. He never looked at me this way before, with such intensity but tenderness at the same time. He didn't say anything at all. He just stood there, thinking and unmoving. I began to feel a small pain in my abdomen and instinctively brought my hand to it. He snapped out of his trance at once.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little nudge" and I turned and went to lay down on the bed, propping myself up on pillows. He came to my side, slipping a pillow underneath my knees, and sat on the edge of the bed facing me.

My stomach was huge, I mean, full term huge, and I was only a week pregnant. Until now, it hadn't occurred to me that I didn't know how long I'd be pregnant. I cringed at the thought of my stomach expanding for another nine months. I would surely burst to pieces.

"Do you know how long … " my eyes darted towards my stomach.

He smiled warmly. "Soon" he said.

"How soon?" I asked.

"Any day now." His answer both surprised and frightened me all together and he could tell.

"They are not like human babies. They grow incredibly fast. Their hearts stop beating when it is time for them to be born. His heart has slowed significantly. You can expect to give birth within the next few days."

The news sent shivers down my spine and I remembered the discussion he had with Edward in the car.

"Can I die? Giving birth to him … can it kill me?"

"He stared at me blankly for a moment. My heart sped up and his eyes moved to my chest instantly before bringing them back up to mine.

"Bella, I will not let you die" he said. "Please believe me" and once again I was lost in his gaze and I was almost sure he was working something on me, but I found that I didn't mind. Despite what he has done, I found it hard not to believe in his words.

His eyes moved down to my stomach and stayed there.

"Would you mind if I touched it?" he asked.

"Not at all."

He slowly brought his left hand over my stomach. It felt warm even through my gown. I could feel the baby move inside. A small and wondrous smile played on his mouth as he slowly glided his hand around my stomach. It took me a moment to realize what he was doing. Not only was he having a bonding moment, but he was taking away the uncomfortable pressure and strain I felt along my abdomen. He slowly slid his hand to my side, along my ribs, and the little pains I felt there, too, just seeped away.

He then began to move his hand up the side of my chest, over my breast and stopped directly over my heart. No matter how calm I tried to remain, my stupid heart gave me away. He didn't move or even tried to make a pass. He just sat there, very still, face full of emotion as he frowned at his hand. I could see his eyes glistening.

"I will never make it stop hurting, will I?" he murmured without taking his eyes away from his hand.

I didn't know what to say. Anything I said would be wrong. Although, I was committed to this, determined to live the rest of eternity with him, I didn't know and truly didn't think he could ever make the pain in my heart go away. There were so many dents and cracks in it even before he came around, that I doubted he could ever repair it. But I lacked the courage to tell him otherwise. So, I did something to silence his inquisition, something I didn't think I'd have the guts to do. I leaned in and kissed him – two short but soft kisses.

I knew this was just as bad as lying to him, but I hoped it would take his mind away from it. And I don't' know why I even cared about his feelings, but strangely enough, I came to find out that I did. What I didn't expect was the sudden desire that took over me.

I stood very still, waiting for his reaction, wanting him to react. All the while, my heart and my head were going at it, lashing out at one another. My head kept telling me it was wrong to lead him on and my heart selfishly pushed me forward, much to my surprise. Although, the pain of losing Edward was still fresh and tender, my heart thrived on the moment, urging me to kiss him once more.

I didn't have to this time. He pulled my face to his with both his hands and returned the kiss, more lavishly but tender at the same time. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest. I pulled him close to me and he slid to my side, leaning over me, carefully avoiding my stomach. I was shocked to find that he was fully aroused. His tongued twisted provocatively in my mouth, guiding mine in motion. His lips moved slowly and softly against mine but then they slowed to almost a stop. I felt his tongue slip away and I bit at his lower lip, trying to get them to stay on mine. He pulled away slowly, a little short of breath and stared at me solemnly.

I couldn't understand his hesitation. I wanted it, my body wanted him and instead he pushed me away. And then I felt it. Two small pressure points pushing down against my lip. I brought my fingers to my mouth, astonished by the two elongated incisors behind my lips.

_"This… _is lust" he said dispiritedly. "This is what I warned you of. You're thirsty and your body is telling you one thing but your heart tells you another."

"No" I said. "I know what I want."

"What you want is blood, Bella. I will not let you seduce me … not for a meal. I won't let you do something you'll regret later."

"I won't regret it" I said leaning into him again and once again, he pulled away from me.

"No, Bella" he breathed, and he stood up from the bed.

"I'll bring you blood at once" and he turned and walked away.

I felt humiliated, angry and rejected all at once. Truth be told, I really wasn't hungry. I knew how it felt when I craved blood but I didn't' feel that way now. I really did want him though I was ashamed because of it. I couldn't really explain why I held such mixed emotions for Gabriel and I refused to use the past-life theory. Part of me hated him for intruding upon my relationship with Edward, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel mesmerized by him as well.

Perhaps my prenatal hormones were to blame, if I even had any or maybe it was the fact that making love to him was the best I've ever had. It's not something I'm proud to admit and it's not to say that I didn't enjoy making love with Edward, because I absolutely did. But, Edward's love making, though passionate and tender was also cautious, whereas, Gabriel manipulated my body in ways I never thought it could move. It was a terrible thought and I felt ashamed for even thinking this way, but I couldn't deny it. Nonetheless, Gabriel was right. Regardless of what I felt at the moment – it _was_ lust. Knowing myself, I would've probably slipped away from the bed again and futilely tried to hang myself.

What I didn't expect was for him to stop. This surprised me most and intrigued me as well. I had expected him to nail me the first chance he got, and yet, he didn't.

I straightened up at the sound of his approaching footsteps. He walked in the room holding a tall glass of blood. My mouth watered at the sight of it.

"Here" he said, sitting on the edge of the bed again, a little farther away from me this time. I took the cup and began to drink, savoring the warm irony taste. Though the thought of drinking blood repulsed me, the taste was exquisite.

He took the cup away when I was done and I noticed he had blood smeared on his forearm.

"Was that your blood?"

He smiled, placing the cup on the nightstand.

"Yes, it was" he said and turned to look at me. "How do you feel?"

"I'm all right" I said as I pulled the comforter over me, wishing he would go and spare me the embarrassment.

"Come" he said, extending his hand out to me.

"Where to?"

"I want to show you something."

"I think I'll just stay here. I'm a little tired" I lied.

He looked at me and smiled then unexpectedly, slipped his hands under my legs and scooped me up, still wrapped in the comforter.

"What are you doing?" I cried.

"Shhh" he said and he took one step forward and with the next step, we were outside by the beach.

"Are you all right?" he asks as he lowers me to the ground.

"I suppose" I say irritably.

The night was chilly, for a tropical island, but the view was stunning. Stars adorned the sky like diamonds and the full moon shone brightly and immensely over the water. Gabriel stood over a pile of wood and wave one hand over and produced a fire. I watched in awe.

"So, you can make fire also?" I asked as he walked back and sat by my side.

"Amongst many things."

The fire reflected off his metallic eyes, making them look like burning amber.

"And you don't know how you do these things?"

"With thought, I suppose."

I stared at the moon ahead, my mind going back to Edward. Immediately, I began to feel my heart tear apart and I fought to hide my tears.

"What are you thinking of?"

I didn't answer him. I knew if I spoke, my voice would sound strangled.

He looked away and stared ahead, perhaps taking a wild guess and getting it right.

"He loves you" he said, completely catching me off guard. "I've been in his head before and I know he loves you … perhaps even as much as I do."

My tears gave way and I wiped them away with the comforter.

"He does not think ill of you and holds no prejudices against our son."

"Why are you telling me this?" I turned looking at him. He, too, turned to face me.

"Because, Bella. If you feel that there's a part of you missing, if you feel that you can't find the will to breathe again, then you're in the wrong place. You don't love me, this I know."

"But here I am … after a thousand years, here I am again, with you. You can't tell me that doesn't mean something. That somehow our paths have crossed again, and that I'm carrying your child. I'm not in the wrong place. It may take me time to get use to it, but I will … eventually."

He didn't say anything else. He continued to stare at me for a moment longer before turning his face back to the beach. I made quick to change the topic and the mood.

"How did you become vampire?" I asked.

"I didn't. I was born a halfling."

"Was you mother a human?"

"She was."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed by my father" he grimaced. I didn't expect to hear that.

"I'm sorry."

"He didn't mean to kill her. He met her as a human and she became pregnant. Because he was vampire, I was to become a halfling. Human by my mother and immortal like my father. The pregnancy took a grave toll on her and she nearly died giving birth to me. My father tried to convert her, in order to save her, but his venom proved to be too powerful. It poisoned her blood and killed her almost instantly."

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't know anything else of my mother, not even what she looks like. I assume I look a lot like her being that there were not similarities between my father and I."

"And what about Aro?"

"Aro is a product of hate" he said tossing a rock into the fire. My father had fallen for a human girl, no more than seventeen. She was of a religious family and showed no interest in my father, other than fear. My father took her away, killing her family and raped her. Unlike my mother, she lived after the birth of Aro, but she was overwhelmed with misery and plunged to her death. Neither my father nor Aro showed any remorse for her passing."

"That's horrible" I said, deeply disturbed by his father's dark past. He was the epitome of evil and now I could understand how Gabriel, although far better natured than his father and brother, can also be downright intimidating at times. But his story troubled me.

"Does Aro have the same abilities as you?"

"No. His only known ability is his mind reading. As far as I know, I am the only one of my kind."

"Alice said he wouldn't hurt the Cullens. Do you believe the same?"

He was quiet and my heart began to race when he didn't say anything.

"Bella, we shouldn't be talking about these things in your delicate state."

My heart dropped.

"He's going to kill them." I said, stunned. I was no longer looking at him though my eyes were still on him. His absent response confirms my thought.

"We have to do something." I said, standing now.

He shook his head once and grimaced. "Bella, there is nothing that we can do. Alice went to speak with wolves. They're handling it as we speak."

"But you can stop him. You're much more powerful than him. You can easily save them without getting hurt."

"I can't go there, Bella. It's not as simple as you think."

"Yes it is."

He suddenly stood up, furious. "Listen, Bella. I can't go there and leave you here when there are others that are after you. Although, Aro is weak in my comparison, his close circle is full of powerful talent. I am only one man, Bella. I am not a God" he said angrily.

"But I can go with you. I can shield you … "

"NO!" he shouted. "Don't you see? You are the reason he holds the Cullens. He wants to kill you. He knows to get to you, he must get through the Cullens, and to get to me, he must get to you first. I am sorry, Bella, but I can't risk your life."

"You can't do this to me." I said, a fresh river of tears streaming down my face. "I've lost everything … everything. My father, my mother, my friends, my life … They are all I have left. I sacrificed a lot to be here with you and I'm not regretting it or backing out either, but is it so much to ask to help them?"

He stared at me, darkly, brooding on some thought. He began to pace back and forth, pinching the bridge of his nose in concentration. After a minute or so, he stopped and looked at me.

"If, I do this, Bella. If I return to Italy, I will not take you with me. However, I can't leave you unprotected either."

My heart rose with hope. "Okay" I said, "I'll stay. That's fine."

"Bella, I can't just leave you without knowing how you are. Not only are you alone, but you're pregnant."

"So what are you thinking?" I asked, at a loss of understanding.

"Bella, the only way I can keep a watchful eye ... or sense of you, is by drinking your blood."

I stared at him blankly, trying to understand his strange request.

"What does my blood have to do with you watching me?"

"It will make me aware of you, alert. If you're in danger, I'll know and within a split second, I'll be here. If you go into labor, I'll also know and I will come for you."

I remembered something that Sam had told me the night I learned that Jacob left. He told me that I was marked. Then I remembered how tense Edward got the day I drove to Port Angeles to see Gabriel and it finally clicked. Gabriel wanted to mark me.

"But you've tasted my blood before, in Alaska and when I slit my wrists."

"You were still human, Bella. I lost all attachment to you when you died."

I thought about it for a while, though it was silly of me to dwell on it so long considering that I was living with him and carrying his child.

"It's the only way I can leave you alone, Bella."

"Fine" I said as I walked up to him, dropping the blanket on floor. For a moment, he looked like something had momentarily stunned him. His grey eyes locked on mine. I stopped a few inches in front of him and gathered my hair over my left shoulder, exposing the right side of my neck. He seemed to hesitate for a moment and then slowly took a step forward. He slid his right hand over the left side of my face and lowered his lips to my neck. I had expected sharp teeth to plunge right into me, but instead he kissed my neck once and moved his lips to my ear as he pulled me in close.

"You don't know what you mean to me, Bella" he whispered. "I will lay down my life for you should anything happen."

He moved his mouth back down my throat and instead of sinking his teeth into me in a quick movement; he slowly pressed his teeth into my skin, as if taking a bite out of an apple and began to suck my blood. The sensation that washed over me couldn't easily be explained. He held me tight in his arms and groaned as drank my blood. Then, to my surprise, his hand moved to my shoulder and he slid his finer delicately beneath the spaghetti strap of my gown and slid it off my shoulder and he did the same with the other side, until my gown slipped off my body.

I was aware of the fact that the tables had turned and that he was the one caught up in 'lust' as he called it earlier, but I didn't stop him. There was something so enthralling, so intoxicating about him that I could not resist. He pulled away from my neck and kissed me with my blood still on his lips. We made love as if it were our last time together and this time I stared into his beautiful grey eyes as he made love to me and stared back at mine. There was no illusion this time around. I was fully aware of that this was Gabriel, and that he was slowly awakening something inside of me that I thought did not exist.

* * *

**_I'd love to hear what you think so far. _**

**_More to follow soon..._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Jacob's POV:_

We arrived at the gates of the Volturi dungeons before all the others. We had only a small window of opportunity to find the Cullens and take them out of there before the wolves arrived. Already, I can smell the stench of decay from the walls within.

"_What do we do now? If we go any further, we'll be outnumbered," _came Seth's voice in my head.

"_We'll go around the back. The others will attack from the north. All the bloodsuckers will surely be fighting at that direction, leaving the south wing open and then we find a way in." _I said.

We moved swiftly and quietly. The woods surrounding the building was thick and dark giving us camouflage in its blackness. It sucked that I couldn't make out the Cullen's stench from the rest of them. It would've made it a whole lot easier to find them. Within two minutes, we were facing the south gates. Already I could see two pale faces pacing the entrance. This would be easy.

We waited until we heard the howls pierce through the night. The wolves had arrived. The two bloodsuckers heard it too and turned their backs to us, looking towards the front of the building. I looked at both, Seth and Leah, signaling their advance and with swiftness; we sprung into action, running at full speed towards them.

Leah, ever the show off, got there first and took on the bigger bloodsucker, springing onto his back and with one snap of her jaw, decapitating his head. From the distance, I can see his white face quickly darken and shrivel to a black lump on the floor. The stench of his blood was overbearing. The other bloodsucker had barely enough time to realize what had just happen. Seth threw himself at him, knocking him down to the floor. He turned around instantly, trying to get at Seth with his razor sharp fangs, but Seth was too fast for him. He opened his jaw wide, and with a crunching sound, he chewed off his face and spit it out.

I didn't stop my run and dived quickly into the dungeon, jumping over all the descending stairs until I had reached the bottom of the sewer-like tunnel. Seth and Leah were close behind me. This part of the dungeon was obviously unguarded and I didn't like the feeling. Why would they leave any part of the dungeon open this way?

_"Be careful, guys. Expect anything" _I warned them.

We continued to move quietly but steadily down the passage until we came to a split path. To the left, stairs led up to a door. I could see a dim light around its edges and I knew this would lead us back up to the street. To the right, the path continued, long and dark and it bend up ahead. We took the right turn. Halfway down the corridor, I began to pick up the stench again and I glanced at Seth and Leah, who had also noticed the change in the air. We crouched low and proceeded with caution but after walking a few feet ahead, something began to happen to me.

I could feel my body begin to shift back to my human form. Alarmed with myself, I turned and looked at Seth and Leah. They, too, were morphing back.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Leah out loud, her face just as shocked as mine.

We were changing back involuntarily and we couldn't explain why. Then I heard footsteps approaching us and instinctively, we all jumped to into the shadows, waiting for the bloodsucker to reveal himself. I didn't know if I would be able to take on any bloodsucker in my human form, but it was three to one, surely that had to count for something.

The footsteps slowed to a stop, just around the bend. I can see the shadow of a figure, just standing still.

"I will not hurt you" came a guy's voice. "I know why you've come."

I could see Leah's hazel eyes stare back at me, wide and alert. I couldn't talk to them now, in my human form without speaking out loud. So I shook my head, hoping she would take it as 'don't move.' I slowly backed off the wall and took two steps forward.

"I have cut off your ability to shape shift as I am unguarded. I will not hurt you, Jacob" he said and I was shocked that he knew my name.

"Who are you?" I asked, still keeping in the shadows.

"I am Alec, and your friends are safe. However, I have not released them in fear that the wolves would kill them. If you would follow me, I will lead you to them."

"Turn us back first."

"Not a chance."

I didn't know what to do, or whether to trust this fool but I had to take the chance. I looked back at the two and tilted my head signaling them to follow me. I took another three steps until I had made it through the bend and was face to face with the bloodsucker. He did not appear menacing at all. In fact, his face was calm and friendly.

"Why are you making this so easy?" I asked, puzzled by the situation.

"Aro has gone, taking with him his elite guard. He's left part of his army here to fight your kind. He's also left the Cullen family behind. He knew it would be only a matter of time before the wolves got to them."

"Where has he gone?"

"To await of the coming of the mother and child."

I couldn't understand anything this dude was telling me.

"What mother and what child?" I asked twisting my face in confusion.

"Bella… and the son she is carrying."

Have you ever experienced something so fucking mind blowing, so fucking explosive but only you felt it? Like the world stopped turning and everything froze into place and you were the only one still moving. That's exactly what I felt when he said this to me.

"What?" I shot back.

"Bella has been brought back to life and carries the son of his brother, Gabriel, the true Lord of the Volturi. Her son is prophetic and his birth will bring an end to the Volturi. He wants to kill her… and the child."

My knees buckled and Seth's arms prevented me from hitting the ground. _Bella was pregnant, by a vampire, by a Volturian, and she was a vampire_. This is what Alice meant when she said that losing her was for the best and that finding her would not change anything. I can understand now why Edward begged to be killed and I could second his request. I've lost her. Completely. Definitively.

* * *

**_You know, I might just have to take more time before updating more chapters since I'm barely getting any response as to what you guys think so far. I'm beginning to think you're not liking it and I might have to take a little longer to come up with a better plot. :)_**

**_Thank you to all my regular reviewers. You guys are the best!_**

**_More to follow soon..._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Bella's POV:_

We laid there on the sand, tangled in the comforter knowing that it was time for him to go but not making any move as of yet. I thought that once the heat had passed, once the fire slowly burned down to a flame, that I would regret having slept with him again. But I didn't. It's not to say that I wasn't ashamed because I truly was. I love Edward and I doubt that would ever change but I could no longer fight this feeling I have for Gabriel. Since the moment I met him, there was something there, something that pulled me to him, something that incapacitated me whenever I looked at him. His voice, his accent, electrifies my blood.

He laid on his back next to me, my head tucked beneath his shoulder and I wondered what life will be like for me, living with him, raising our son.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Are you sure you don't know?" I asked dubiously. He laughed softly as he rubbed my arm.

"Bella, I'm not getting in your head."

"So, you can then... if you wanted to." I said looking up at him. "I thought I was this superhuman being with a super human shield that kept everyone out. What happened to that?"

"You are a force to be reckoned with, indeed. But you've opened your mind to me in the past."

"I have?"

He didn't answer me. He just kissed my forehead and laughed. I gave up trying to pick on it and wrapped my arm around him.

"Have you given any thought to the child's name?" he asked. Until now, I hadn't. I didn't know what to call him.

"No." I said, staring at the moon.

"Would you like to name him after your father?" Charlie's face came up fresh in my mind, sending a sharp pain to my heart. I never got to say good-bye. And my mother, I didn't know what had become of her.

"No" I said quietly. "My father's life was taken away viciously. I wouldn't want to name my son after such a painful memory."

He held me tighter and kissed me once again. I stared up at the moon, its light shining down over the dark sea, making the water seem silver in the dark and then it occurred to me.

"I'll name him Lucian" I said.

"Lucian?"

"The bearer of light" I said smiling.

"Lucian" he said curiously. "That's a fine name, indeed."

We didn't say anything else after that. We just lay close together, staring up at the night's spectacular sky. I knew we had to get up. He had to leave to go back to Italy, but for the first time, I felt like I wanted him near, right by my side. I didn't want the moment to go away.

He was holding me firmly when all of a sudden, his hold on me loosened and his arm went slack.

"Are you ok?" I asked but he didn't respond. I lifted my head to look at him and found his eyes staring idly at the sky, wide and glassy. His face washed of all expression, as slack as the rest of his body.

"Gabriel?" I asked anxiously, pushing myself upright. He didn't respond. If it weren't for his beating heart, I'd had thought he was dead.

I placed my hands on his chest and shook him, but still, he wouldn't respond.

"Gabriel?" and now my voice was frantic. I kept shaking him but nothing happened. He continued to stare up at nothing, his eyes far away.

I panicked, holding my head between my hands for what seemed like minutes when he suddenly gasped, and his eyes came back to life. Relief rushed through me as I took hold of his face.

"Are you all right? What happened?"

He stared at me, his eyes moving rapidly along my face. He still didn't speak.

"Dammit Gabriel! What's wrong?" I glared.

"Nothing. Nothing… I'm all right, Bella."

"What happened to you?"

He frowned and his eyes drifted to the side, before making their way back to mine."

"Nothing. I swear. I'm perfectly fine" he said trying to add normalcy to his tone.

He looked at me, and I could tell he was holding something back.

"Come with me" he whispered. I looked down at him questioningly.

"But I thought you said …"

"I know what I said. But I want you to come with me" he murmured softly but with urgency in his tone.

I stared at him not understanding his sudden change of mind. He fought so adamantly in keeping me away from Volterra and now he wanted to take me with him. It just didn't make any sense at all.

"But why?"

"I just need you to come with me, Bella. You will be safe. Please trust in me."

I bit my lip, wondering what had just happened. One minute he was relaxed and laughing, enjoying himself and now he was tense, too tense. I stared at him curiously.

"Fine. If you think its best, then I'll go with you."

There was something different about him, something different about the way he looked at me. He stood up, grabbing his pants and pulling them on. Not even his wickedly muscular body did anything to calm my nerves. He took me by the hand and helped me to my feet, placing one hand on my stomach as if it were going to fall.

"I need to gather a few things before we take off." he said and he wrapped his arm around me and in a flash, we were standing in the living room of the house. Immediately, he walked off, leaving me completely dazed and confused. I have no idea what has gotten into him, but I wasted no time either. I went straight to the room and took a quick shower, faster than any human running late to work and threw on a long dress and a sweater. When I came back to the living room, he was waiting for me, staring at me with the same oddness like before.

I walked up to him, waiting for him to grab me and disappear but he didn't move. Instead, he raised his hands and tore off the leather band from his wrist and removed the golden ring from it, dropping the band on the floor. He took my hand and I was glad that I had taken off the ring that Edward had given me, while I was at Alaska, because now, he slid his ring onto my finger.

"Bella, I want you to know that I love you" he said looking into my eyes now. "I have done many things that I am not proud of, but I did them all for you. I want you to know, that you and Lucian are safe and I will give up my life if I have to in making sure that you always are. I'm taking you with me, Bella, because I need you to be there, but I don't want you to be afraid, no matter what you may see. Promise me that you'll listen to me, and do what I say, no matter what."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked feeling very much afraid.

"Promise me" he insisted.

I stared back at him, worried about his sudden change.

"Ok, I promise. But you promise me you'll be safe" I scorned.

He hesitated, frowning as his eyes looked away and then came back to me.

"I promise" he murmured and he leaned into me, as I pressed my face to his chest, holding on to him tightly, and we disappeared."

* * *

_**More to follow soon...**_

_**;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Jacob's POV:_

I had given up. I didn't want to go on in rescuing the bloodsucker's coven. I no longer felt I had to. The only reason I agreed to this was because I would get to see Bella again. But now, I didn't care if I never saw her again. Leah and Seth both agreed to continue with the rescue and pushed me to it, so here we are… following the blonde-haired freak down the tunnel.

We arrived to some sort of chamber with cells on either side of the narrow path. They were all empty except for the last to the left. Their faces seemed to glow against the darkness of the cell that held them.

"Jacob!" cried Carlisle. "How did you know we were here?" I didn't answer him. I simply stared numbly at them, hoping to get this over with. He frowned at me curiously.

"Jacob?"

"Alice told us" Leah cut in. "And when we got here, Alec led us to you."

"Is she ok?" asked Jasper.

"Yes" said Leah.

"Well then, you are free to go, but you must be cautious" said Alec. "The wolves have already infiltrated the dungeons. You must go back the way you came from and you must leave fast. I will not be able to protect any of you if you are caught."

"Thank you, Alec. I know you have risked your life to help us and I am eternally in your debt" said Carlisle.

Seth, Leah and I all morphed back to our wolf forms and the bloodsuckers made quick to climb on our backs. "Rosalie and Emmet hopped on Seth's back, Carlisle and Esme on mine and Jasper on Leah. Blondie was the first to complain, her face twisted in disgust as she climbed on Seth's back.

"Why do we have to ride on them when we can run?"

"Because if we do come across one of their kind, chances are they won't kill us" said Carlisle.

We took off, hurtling down the path and up the stairs again. The wolves hadn't come around the south end, yet, making it easy to escape into the woods. I didn't like the idea that part of the Volturi had left before the battle begun. There's no telling where they may have gone, unless they knew where to find her. Though I didn't want to see her again, I didn't want her dead either. I quickened my pace and sped through the woods.

We ran for about ten minutes before arriving back to the clearing where Alice and Edward waited. Alice ran in a blur towards us, knocking Jasper off of Leah's back. Carlisle and Esme got off of mine and so did Rosalie and Emmet. Seth disappeared in the trees, to change back in to his human form and throw on some shorts but I wasn't ready to shift back yet.

I turned to stare at Edward who was walking towards the group. In a quick second, I sprung into action, throwing myself at him knocking him down to the floor. He hissed, baring his fangs and kicked me in the stomach so powerfully, that I flew back almost a hundred yards. I landed on my feet and immediately charged towards him again. This time the big burly bloodsucking brother of his, intercepted, knocking me to the side with his shoulder. That was gonna leave a mark.

I got back on my legs and turned to look at Edward. Leah was pacing left to right in front of him, guarding him and snarling at me. Emmet and Rosalie were crouched low ready to attack if I got any closer. Jasper stood very still, gazing at me intensely. I walked forward, morphing back to my human form, never minding the fact that I was naked. I marched towards Edward, seething.

"Because of you, you son of bitch… Bella's a fucking vampire!" I yelled. "Because of you she's taken off with none other than the kingpin of the Volturi! Emmet wrapped me in a bear hug as soon as I closed in on him, holding me back. "Because of you, she's gone!"

He glared at me, not saying anything because he knew it was true. If he would've stayed the fuck away from Forks, then none of this would've happen. I began to feel the rage in me subside thought I still wanted to kill him. I remembered, then, that Jasper had some stabilizing ability and I knew he was using it on me now.

"Fuck off" I yelled at him and turned to grill Edward again.

"Jacob" intruded Carlisle. "It is not Edward's fault. There is much about this that you don't know. This was Bella's decision, solely."

"Bella wouldn't want to just up and leave with some fucking psychopath that she doesn't know!" I shouted back.

"Jacob, you don't understand" said Carlisle.

"The fuck I do! This is his entire fault!" I said pointing at Edward.

"He would've found her even if I had left" said Edward bleakly. "Even if I had never met her. Bella was his wife, many years ago. She reincarnated and he found her."

"What? What the fuck kind of bullshit is that?"

"It's not bullshit, Jacob. It's the truth."

The look on his face told me he wasn't fucking around. Although, I've read a bunch of stuff about reincarnation, I never really believed it to be possible. _Bella … a reincarnate?_ It seemed that the more I looked for answers, the more twisted shit got.

I backed away, giving up trying to make sense of anything. None of it mattered anymore. Bella was dead and gone. Even though she became a vampire like the rest of them, she was dead to me.

****

_Edward's POV:_

I watched Jacob shift back to his wolf form and bolt away, disappearing into the woods. As much as I may have wanted to kill him in the past, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I better go after him" said Seth and he took off after him.

"Edward" said Carlisle as he approached me with a solemn look on his face. I heard about Bella and I'm very sorry."

They way in which he expressed his sympathy was like giving a condolence to a person who just lost a loved one and I suppose it wasn't any different. I did lose her and though vampires often crossed paths with the world being so small and having to live eternity in it, I knew Gabriel would keep her well hidden. I knew I would never see her again.

"Edward, there is something I need to talk to you about Bella…"

"There is nothing for us to talk about regarding her" I said bitterly as I turned and walked away. He didn't follow me but I could I sense their eyes on me, their thoughts blank. It wasn't that I was mad at Bella and that I didn't want to talk about her. I was mad at fate. I walked into the woods, seeking some quiet space but not far from the clearing so that they would be able to find me easily when they were ready to leave.

As I slowed my steps I could hear footsteps approaching me, stepping lightly as if to creep up on me. I didn't hear any thoughts and knew it had to be Alice. Didn't she get it? I waited until she moved closer and then I spun around rushing her against the tree, ready to curse her, but it wasn't her whose back was pressed against the tree's bark. It was Leah, staring at me wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check up on you" she said.

"Well, I'm well. Now leave" I glared back at her.

"No you're not."

I ignored her and walked away, but after a few yards away, I realized she was still following me. What is it with her? I turned around and looked at her.

"Leah, what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, for one, a little more respect when talking to me. You're tone is really pissing me off."

I sighed. "I'm sorry" I said and I meant it. After all, she was the one to jump in for me when Jacob first had me in his paws.

She stared back at me and I couldn't help but pick up on her thoughts.

_I knew they were beautiful creatures even though they were vampires but I didn't expect him to be soooo good looking. _

Great, I thought to myself.

"Leah, you should go."

She walked up to me, stopping a few inches too close to me.

"I don't want to" she said like a child.

I couldn't deny that she was beautiful but she was wolf, and apparently, one in heat. She leaned into me and kissed me shamelessly. My lips did not respond to hers. She pulled back a little, her hands on my shoulders.

"You're a free agent" she smiled flirtatiously.

I pushed her away gently.

"Leah, you don't know what you're doing. You're only attracted to me because I'm a vampire and you have very strong human traits, but you don't want this."

"Like hell I do" she smiled and leaned once again to me. I pulled back, eyeing her disapprovingly.

"Please, Leah. Go."

She backed a few steps and stared at me. Then she pulled off her wrap, revealing her body to me. It did nothing to tempt me. Even her blood held no appeal to me. She began to walk back to me and I stopped her by her shoulders.

"No" I said hard.

She ignored me and pushed herself to me, falling as I moved back too quickly. I bent down to help to pick her up when I noticed a small cut on the knee she had fallen on. It had been weeks since I've fed and that tiny little cut did something to me. I eyed it, trying to control myself and she caught my stare. Her heart rate sped up but she didn't move and I hated that she didn't.

"Leah" I said behind clenched teeth. "You really shouldn't be her. You're bleeding."

"I'm not leaving" she said flatly.

"Leah, please. I can kill you."

"No you won't" she said as she moved closer to me. My eyes were still fixed on the cut on her knee.

She wrapped an arm around me and pulled me onto her as she lay back on the ground. She kissed me so perversely, so erotically that I could begin to feel myself getting aroused but at the same time, my craving kept building momentum. I could smell her blood and though it was nothing extraordinary, it was still enough for me to want to drink her whole.

I wanted to stop but found it harder and harder to. I kissed her back hard as I squeezed her small breasts. She moaned beneath my lips as I fondled them. I couldn't believe this was happening and I couldn't stop either. I then pulled her by the legs roughly, so that she was directly beneath me and spread them open, allowing me to work my belt buckle when my sanity clicked back on. I flew off her at once, breathing heavily. She sat up frowning.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Leah, get the hell out of here" I glared and sprinted through the woods until I knew I had set a considerable distance between us. I decided to hunt while I was out here, to quench my thirst, and try to get Bella off my mind.

* * *

**_;)_**

**_More to follow soon..._**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Bella's POV:_

We appeared on the top of a cliff facing the Mediterranean Sea. Behind us was the mouth of a dense forest. Gabriel turned and walked a few feet to the edge of the forest and paused, his head slowly turning from left to right, as if he were searching for something. I walked up to him, feeling very edgy about the sudden seriousness that has taken over him.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. At first he didn't say anything, completely ignored my question and took another two steps forward before turning around to look at me.

"We'll need to walk now" was all he said. Before I could say anything, he took me by the hand and led me into the forest.

We walked in silence for what seemed like an hour. The temperature had dipped significantly and the chill was beginning to make my teeth chatter. Blackness saturated the night, but I found that I could still see clearly through the dark, something I know I couldn't do before my transformation. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him but I was afraid to speak. Whatever it was that he was searching for, I didn't want to distract him if in case he'd miss it by my talking.

I could see the trees thinning up ahead, blending out into a clearing. As we got closer, I could see that there were people gathered there. A very small group. I couldn't make out the faces but I could hear quiet voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying because of the distance between us, but as we got closer, I could hear the familiarity in their voices and I realized who they were.

"The Cullens?" I asked feeling my heart charge up.

Gabriel didn't say a word. He just continued walking forward, pushing the ferns out of the way. I didn't understand why he brought me here if they managed to escape after all, but I didn't care. It has been so long since I last saw them. The chance to see them once again was like a dream come true. Even from a distance, I saw that Edward was not there and something in me fell, even though an encounter wouldn't be the best for either of us.

Their faces turned towards us the minute they heard our approaching footsteps. We made it to the clearing and Alice darted right to me, reaching me in a flash.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. I could see Gabriel through my peripheral vision and I noted despondency in his eyes when looked at us. For a moment, I wanted to push Alice away and grab him by the face and demand that he'd tell me what he was thinking, but before I could do anything irrational, he walked away. He headed towards Carlisle who also had a grave look on his face. _What is going on? _I thought to myself.

"My god you've grown and in less than a day!" cried Alice as she placed her hands on my stomach. I couldn't take my eyes off of Gabriel and Carlisle. Gabriel didn't stop when he reached him; instead, Carlisle turned and walked along with him until they were a good distance from everyone. I could see the rest of the Cullens walking towards me.

"How do you feel?" asked Alice. I tore my eyes away from Gabriel and Carlisle to look at her.

"Um, I'm ok." I said, trying to convey a smile.

"Bella!" cried Esme, a hint of pity in her voice. I realized that the last time they saw me, they were congratulating me on my engagement and here I was, pregnant and with someone else. Shame washed over me.

"Sweetheart," she said as she pulled me into a warm embrace. Something about the way she said that made it sound to me like she understood my situation and lamented me for it as well.

Her hand went to my stomach as she gave it an endearing look.

"It's good to see you again, Bella" said Jasper, his voice as smooth as the spell he casts. Emmet came up to me and gave me a big hug and a kiss on my cheek. He didn't say anything except smiled and this basically told me he didn't know what to say but was nonetheless glad to see me. Rosalie, on the other hand, was the only one who didn't greet me or even made the smallest effort of smiling out of courtesy; instead, she glared at me when I met her eyes. I had forgotten how vain she was and I assume that the physical changes of my transformation sent her flying. Then her eyes moved down towards my stomach and an evil grin stretched on her face. Bitch.

Though, I was thrilled to see them all again, alive and well, I excused myself. I needed to find out what was going on and why Gabriel had brought me here. His head was bowed as Carlisle spoke animatedly to him, surely filling him in on the Volturi. Before I could take the first step toward them, Alice stopped me. A quick nervous glint flashed in her eyes but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"It's so good to see you" she said hugging me again. She knew. Whatever it was that was going on, she knew and she was purposely trying to keep me away from them.

"Alice," I managed to say, "I need to talk to…" and I caught it - a familiar clean minty scent, one that I knew far too well. As if the announcement wasn't enough, Alice's arms loosened and she backed away, staring at something or someone behind me. My heart took off. The rest of the Cullens turned quietly and walked away, towards Carlisle and Gabriel, leaving me alone with the one thing, the one single missing element of my being.

Edward walked slowly up to me until he was by my side, staring at me dubiously. I hated that he could hear my beating heart making a fool out of me. He didn't' say anything at first. From across the field, Gabriel looked back at me with an uneasy frown and I had expected him to walk over, but he turned away instead. If I didn't understand what was happening earlier on, then I was at a complete loss now.

I could see Edward turn his face to Gabriel's direction and I hoped he was listening in on them.

"What are they speaking about?" I asked.

He, too, said nothing. He just continued to stare at them and I wanted to blow up. I turned to face him, expecting to lash out at him, but instead, I found myself catching my breath. He turned to look at me, his eyes black as the night, giving every emotion away. His eyes moved all over my face, my hair, and then back to my eyes. I swallowed hard and focused.

"What are they saying?" I asked again. He looked at me for a moment and finally spoke.

"He won't let me in his head" he said and I was in a way glad that Gabriel didn't. I thought about what just happened before we came here and I shuddered at the thought of Edward seeing that.

"But what about Carlisle? What is _he_ saying?" I asked and I saw when his eyes shifted a little to the left, so quick that I almost missed it.

"He's just telling him how they made it out" he said dismissively. He knew also. And he was lying to me.

Before I could question him any further, a movement from behind him diverted my attention. From the edge of the dark forest, I saw Leah walking out, tying a wrap that she wore over her almost naked body. She paused when she saw me, her eyes wide in surprise. _What was Leah… _ And then I looked slowly back at Edward, for the first time noticing his clothes. His shirt was open, even in the chill of the night, and his belt was… _oh God, no. _A sharp breath escaped my mouth. He turned and looked back at Leah, who was already making her way to the clearing.

He slowly turned back to look at me. "That wasn't what it looked like," he said quietly shaking his head slowly.

I opened my mouth to speak and found that I couldn't. Tears were welling up my eyes and I knew I couldn't resent him for it, after all I've done and put him through but the pain was inevitable. The fact that he was able to move on so quickly stabbed me in the heart. He may have thought the same of me, and although, by common standards, a month is considered a relatively short amount time before someone could go and get pregnant by someone else after the end of a relationship, I felt that the circumstances that brought me to this point in my life held some significance to my actions. For one, I had known Gabriel much longer than he had known Leah. We had a history that dated back one thousand years ago, a history that I, myself, saw in visions. Secondly, I had believed him to be dead. I seduced Gabriel making myself believe it was him. Though I know, none of my reasons justify anything, I felt that fate and all its cruelty, put me in this path for one reason or another and has managed to laugh at me in my face right at this very moment.

I blinked furiously and managed to speak.

"That's none of my concern," I said evenly and turned to walk away when he caught my wrist and stopped me. I wanted to yank it away and curse him but I couldn't move.

He walked around me until he was face to face with me.

"But I want you to know that nothing happened back there" he murmured.

I looked up at him and squared my face.

"Excuse me," I said, tearing my hand away and this time he didn't stop me. I walked over to Gabriel, the conversation he was having with Carlisle brought to an end even before I got there.

"I need to speak to you," I said when I was face to face with him. Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Bella. It's truly a pleasure to see you again," and he turned and walked away, awarding us privacy.

"What is going on? Why did you bring me here?" I spoke harshly.

"My lady, there is nothing for you fret about. You're perfectly safe" he said, and not even his smooth accent swayed me.

"Don't bullshit me, Gabriel. What happened to you back there at the beach? Why are we here?"

"There isn't any time to explain. I must go, but I will return, Bella. I want you to stay here with them. You are safe. Please believe me when I tell you this."

"I am not staying here! I'm going with you" I shot back.

"You promised me you'd listen to me and in turn, I promised you I'd be safe. Now please, Bella."

I stared at him, trying to figure out his thoughts, hating that I couldn't. His eyes moved over my shoulder.

"Keep her safe" he said and I knew he was talking to Edward. He looked back at me, raising his palm to my face. I could feel something swimming through my veins, seeping out through my pores. It was a strange sensation, one that I had never felt before.

Gabriel smiled, closing his eyes.

"That's you" he whispered. "You're shielding me."

He opened his eyes and after a brief moment he backed away as I watched his body begin to contort and twist rapidly, snapping as he morphed into a black wolf, his grey eyes piercing right through me. I stared back at him, amazed and captivated as he turned and sped away, disappearing into the night.

* * *

_**And so it appears that I have been able to create a character that is loved as much as he is hated. (patting myself on the shoulder) Truth be told, Gabriel is my favorite character in the story, and not because he is a product of my own imagination, but rather because of his complexities. I know a lot of you are wondering why I've shafted Edward and I have to say that part of the reason is because I'm big on tragic romances but I urge you to continue reading the story. I think Edward is a great character and I'm trying really hard to keep his original portrayal of wearing his heart on his sleeve. Please continue to give me your feedback as the story unfolds. I do take notes of your suggestions and keep them in mind as I write. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and I hope not to disappoint. ;)**_

_**More to follow soon...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Jacob's POV:_

The rage boiling within me fueled my need to destroy. I joined the others and sped through the woods, reaching the god forsaken building where the bloodsuckers were out fighting. I charged at them as they advance, tearing away their body parts. Seth had fared well, killing a dozen or so in less than five minutes. Body parts laid everywhere, blackening and shriveling to what they were suppose to look like had they been really dead. There were also human bodies sprawled on the ground, that of our fallen wolves. Though we outnumbered them, the bloodsuckers weren't an easy crowd to beat.

In the midst of it all, I saw a black wolf descend from the forest. One I have never seen before. He moved incredibly fast and tore off the heads of the bloodsuckers swiftly and effortlessly. I took my eyes away from him and tackled a large bloodsucker in mid-air. We crashed onto the ground, I pinned his neck with my paw but the prick stabbed me on the side with something sharp. I tore the knife from his hand … and his hand from his arm. He howled in pain and snarled at me, his eyes as red as blood. I opened my mouth and chewed off his face, part of his eyeball dangling from its mauled socket. Blood splattered everywhere and he shriveled up like a raisin.

The numbers were dying down, enough for me to glance back at the mysterious black wolf. I caught sight of him just as he darted after a bloodsucker that ran into the forest.

_I'll be back, _I said to Seth and went after them.

****

_Gabriel's POV:_

I caught sight of one the vampires dashing into the forest and I ran after it, afraid that it would find her. It was incredibly fast and it disappeared into the distance. I couldn't stop running. I couldn't let it get to her. The wolves had done an excellent job at keeping them away from the outskirts of the woods and now everything was quiet, as we were far from the mayhem.

In the distance, I caught a movement between the trees. It had stopped running. I calculated my steps, careful not to make a sound. It was difficult for me to fight in this form, I was very limited to what I could do, but I couldn't show myself to any of the vampires. I knew that word would get to Aro of my being here and I needed time before I got to him.

It was doing something, but it wasn't moving from its place. I edged closer and I could hear the voice of a woman, moaning. After a brief moment, I recognized Bella's voice and exploded at full throttle towards her. I froze at what I saw. In a very small clearing, laid Bella on the ground, her legs spread apart as Edward thrust into her. Her chest was bare, her breasts bouncing as she took him in and blood seeped from a bite right below her nipple. She moaned so perversely as Edward rammed into her over and over again. I felt like mind was about to break.

At that moment, a shaggy wolf appeared gnarling at the two. He charged at them, teeth ready to tear. I took off after him but it was too late, he got to Bella first and took her head in his mouth. At that very second, both she and Edward blurred fluidly in the air into one pale form and then separated, transforming into two albino beings, perched on branches, their eyes a strange hue of red and orange. They stared at me and the wolf with narrowed eyes. They were the two that had attacked us on the road.

Another wolf appeared, growling at the two strange beings hanging on the tree. I couldn't read them nor get a sense of what they were, other than a dark evil. I could hear the voices of the wolves in my head.

_Jacob! What the fuck are they?_

_I haven't got a fucking clue. _

I glanced at the wolf, Jacob. So this was the shifter Bella spoke of? I turned my eyes back to the albino pair and stepped forward, transforming back into my human form.

_What… the… fuck? _said Jacob.

_Ey, he has clothes on! How'd he do that? _said the younger one.

I vanished from the spot I was standing on and reappeared on the branch to the left, but the thing moved even before I got there. They were both standing naked side by side in the clearing below. The wolves spread out, snarling at them. I jumped down landing across from them. I noticed they had no gender but appeared masculine.

"What are you?" I demanded.

They didn't speak, They just stared directly at me, ignoring the wolves. They began to shift, mending together once more until they formed her again. This time she her hands were bound in chains and dirt and blood covered her face. Her clothes were torn and soaked in blood as two men ravaged her, from behind and in front. I felt my sanity hanging by a string, as I dropped to my knees, tears burning my eyes. I could hear her screaming, begging for mercy as they raped and beat her. Blood trickled down her nose and chin and I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.

At the same time, I could hear her voice whispering in my head. _"Promise me"._ It woke me, snapping my thoughts back into place. I looked at the trees surrounding them, my eyes moving over each one in a half circle behind them. When I dropped my eyes back to the two creatures, so did every tree around them. I stared intensely at the heap of jagged wood and engulfed them in flames. I could hear their screeching screams beneath the burning trees. I didn't move until the screaming stopped.

Whatever they were, they were no longer. I was lost in thought as I stared at the burning flames. The reenactment that they portrayed tore a deep gash into my heart, to have to have seen, my lady, my Isis endure such savagery. It was a pain I would never be able to rid myself of. I had worked so hard in keeping that memory vaulted away and now I was forced to relive it.

The two wolves shifted back to their human forms. They were young men, strong and vigilant. The bigger of the two spoke to me.

"What the fuck are you?" he said.

I looked up at him, still frowning from my demented thoughts when I heard a scream. I turned around, facing north. This time is _was _Bella. I was gone before he had a chance to look back at me.

* * *

_**More to follow soon...**_

_**;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Gabriel's POV: _

Within seconds from the moment I heard her scream, I was kneeling by her side. Her face was pale and sweaty as she gasped for air.

"I'm here, Bella. I'm here."

Her eyes were closed, trying to bare the pain.

"Her contractions have begun" said Carlisle as he took a blanket out of my backpack and spread it on the ground.

Bella groaned again, squeezing my hand so tightly that it threatened to break.

"Make it stop, make it stop, please, make it stop" she pleaded desperately.

"Shhh," I said as I kissed her forehead. I knew it was only a matter of time now.

"Please" she cried in agony and I thought I would be undone. "Please!"

I tried to see ahead, minutes from now, but it wasn't even close. I had to buy some time so I leaned into her, as if hugging her as she sunk her teeth into my neck, pulling hard against the wound. In seconds, her body began to relax and she sucked my neck easier now as I whispered in her ear, "I love you, Bella. You're going to be all right."

I pulled away when I knew she had enough. Blood was smeared on her lips, giving them such an appeal. Her chocolate colored eyes had hints of red in them. God, she was beautiful.

Her breathing slowed and her eyes were heavy with exhaustion.

"Sleep, my angel. I'm here with you."

After a few minutes, she was sound asleep. I smoothed the hair away from her face and stood up to find Edward, staring down at her, torn in pain.

"I need to have a word with you, Edward."

He looked up at me with so much hate in his eyes. If he only knew he had her heart in his hands. That the love she held for him was far greater than anything she felt for me. It was I who was the envious one.

I walked past him and after a brief moment, he turned and followed me. I was sure to keep a distance from the others. Edward and Carlisle were the only two that needed to know what was coming. I had an idea that Alice may have already figured it out, but her visions are like puzzle pieces, only picking up fragments of information.

We came to a stop and I turned to face him.

"Has Carlisle spoken to you about why she is here?" I asked.

"Yes, but there has to be another way. This can't be the only alternative."

"It is, Edward. There's just no other way around it. It has to be done."

"I don't think its right that you're keeping this from her. She has a right to know."

"She mustn't know. You and I both know she wouldn't allow it. She'd stop it and put herself in danger."

"How is it that you can't control it? Can't you just keep her safe?"

"Because it's the way it has to be."

He stared at me dubiously.

"Edward, you can't fail me… when the time comes, you must let her die. It's the only way I can go through with it. The child will not protect neither one of us once he is born. He will be too young to fragile to produce such protection."

"I still say there has to be a better way" he said.

"If there were, I wouldn't be here."

I could hear footsteps approaching me, coming fast. I turned around and saw the boy, Jacob running towards me. He flew back in the air before he got with five feet from me.

"That's Jacob" muttered Edward.

"What is he to her?" I asked curiously as I watched him jump back up on his feet. "Why does she regard him with such empathy?"

"He's her best friend. But he wanted more than just a friendship from her."

"I'm not surprised."

"You don't have to hurt him. He shouldn't be any match for you" he said sourly.

"It wasn't me that threw him" I said, staring across at Bella.

****

_Jacob's POV:_

So it was him, the son of bitch who did this to her. I got back to my feet and began to make my way back to him when I heard her voice.

"Jake?"

I came to a halt. I didn't expect to hear my name be spoken by her voice ever again. I turned around slowly and found her sitting up on the floor. Her face was radiant. Her skin looked like it glowed and her eyes, looked like burning wood. She was even more beautiful than when I last saw her.

"Is it really you?" she asked and I just stared at her.

She pushed herself from the floor with strained effort. Carlisle immediately took a step forward.

"No," she said, "I'm all right" waving him away and she began to walk towards me. I don't know how to best describe it, the feeling I got to when I saw her, looking so breathtaking and her stomach so swollen. I felt joy and sorrow all at once.

She looked so happy to see me yet nervous as well.

"I can't believe it's you!" she said as she spread her arms. I flinched back at once and her face changed immediately. She took a step back, surprised and hurt. I didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to make her feel bad but I couldn't help it. She was bloodsucker, just like the rest of them.

"Why'd you let him do this to you? Why'd you let him, Bella?" I asked.

She stared at me, her face frowning and tears glistening in her eyes.

"I did this, Jake" she whispered.

"What?"

"No one forced me to become vampire. I wasn't raped and this baby was no accident."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"He's not forcing me to be with him. I'm with him because I want to be. It's not as if I didn't have a choice, because I did. But I chose to be with him."

"You don't fucking know him, Bells! He just came out of nowhere."

"Jake you don't understand…"

"And you know what?" I seethed. "I don't want to either! I would've been good for and you fucking know it but you had to go and fuck a vampire…"

Ow.

She slapped me with such a force that I felt my brain wiggle in my head. I suppose I deserved it. I didn't mean to be such a dick but I loved her. I fucking loved her with every inch of my body and she left to be with a fucking vampire.

She glared at me, wither jaw squared and eyes livid.

"Your friendship meant the world to me, Jake. I would've done anything for you and I was stupid to expect you to do the same for me."

"That's not true, Bella and you know it. I would've done the same."

"But you didn't. You didn't let me go even after I told you that I didn't love you the way you wanted me to. And now you have the audacity insult me?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, shaking her head in disgust.

"I'm sorry Bella" I said reaching for her hand. She pulled back right away.

"Get the fuck away from me" and she turned and walked away, her vampire husband appearing instantly by her side, with his arm around her back as he looked over his shoulder at me.

I, Jacob Black, have officially given up on Bella Swan or whatever it is she goes by these days. I'm sorry that I hurt her. I let my anger get the best of me. The memories I kept in my heart were poisoning me. I suppose I knew I'd never have her, even when Edward had left her. I knew her heart was never mine. I figured if I fixed it, if I put it back together again, she would give it to me. Her love was impossibility. She was out of my range. I turned around and marched across the clearing, passing Edward along the way.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Far away from all of you" I grumbled.

* * *

**_Your thoughts?_**

**_More to follow soon..._**

**_;)_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Bella's POV: _

We walked back to a tent that Emmet and Jasper had set up for me. Since I've been here, I've taken two blows to the heart – first Edward and Leah and now Jacob. I had enough and I wanted to go back home. Gabriel zipped shut the tent when we were inside and I was surprised at the size of it. A small bedroom set could fit perfectly in here.

His arms wrapped around mine from behind and I turned around and to look up at him, tears still fresh in my eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

The look on his face told me he didn't want to.

"I mean, the Cullens are safe now, and yet, we set camp here? Why?"

"Bella," he murmured softly, "we'll be leaving soon, at the first light of day. The wolves have finished off the vampires and everyone is safe."

I didn't buy it for a minute.

"What happened at the beach?" I demanded.

"I made love to the most beautiful woman in the world" he said, smiling as he pulled me closer.

I pushed myself off him showing him I wasn't fucking around. He took a deep breath and walked to the other side of the tent, taking off his jacket and tossing it to the air mattress. With his hands on his hips, he turned around and raised his head to look at me.

"I came here to help the wolves in battle and we're still here because you're about to give birth, Bella. What I saw in the beach, was our son."

"What?"

"I couldn't leave you alone knowing that you would need me there with you. So I brought you with me."

I was having the baby tonight? Shivers ran all along my spine. I knew it would be soon, considering how fast he's grown but _tonight?_

He walked up to me, talking hold of my hand and pulling me towards the bed. My thoughts were everywhere. I felt like my life had taken a turn somewhere and I found myself warping through time. Everything moved so fast, ever changing along the way. When would it stop? When would it stabilize?

"Tell me what you're thinking" he whispered into my ear.

"I don't really feel comfortable out here, surrounded by vampires with heightened senses, and extraordinary hearing" I said, and he looked up to the tent's ceiling and within seconds, rain began to fall in a downpour outside, soundproofing the tent inside.

"Is that better?" he murmured.

"Are you sure you're not God and I'm not the Virgin Mary or something?"

He roared in laughter.

"No, Bella. I'm not God and you're certainly not a virgin, he said rubbing my stomach."

"How'd you get the beds and the tents?" I asked curiously.

"Those didn't come from me. I believe they came from a nearby Walmart. You'd have to take it up with Esme and Alice."

I stared ahead at nothing, letting the sound of the falling rain soothe me. My mind went back to Edward. Though time hasn't really had a chance to work its healing, I knew it would be hard, if not impossible to forget him. Seeing him standing there earlier almost made me want to take him by the hand and run off with him, but so much has changed in such little time. No matter whether he wore his heart on his sleeve, to say that he didn't think foul of me was a lie.

I was beginning to feel a dull pain making its way from deep inside my groin. It was tolerable for now but I knew it would get worse very soon. I shifted my weight a little.

"Are you all right?" he asked lifting his hand off my stomach.

"For now" I said.

We laid very still, both lost in thought.

"What do you feel for me?" he asked curiously and I was taken aback by the directness of his question.

"Lie to me if you have to" he whispered.

I turned around, laying flat on my back staring at him. Such a simple question yet such a difficult one to answer. Did I care for him? Yes, I did. Did I love him? I wasn't sure if what I felt for him was love. I wasn't sure if his wondrous abilities are what really captivated me about him. But then I when I looked into those grey eyes, everything seemed all right, safe and in place. I didn't know how to answer this question but I wanted him to know what it was I felt. So I sat up and so did he, looking at me curiously. I raised my hand.

"Give me your hand" said and he raised his hand as I pressed mine against it. His hand was almost twice the size of mine.

I focused on clearing my head, trying to conjure the familiar pull that I felt whenever he was near me. At first nothing happened and he frowned at me quizzically. I forced myself to drop all my defenses, letting my mind go free and then I felt it. Small and seemingly insignificant at first but steadily growing from the base of my hand. Visions flashed by like a slow moving train. A wedding, a cottage, mountains, snow, and us, curled up on the floor, wrapped inside a blanket like a cocoon. We laughed together, kissed each other lavishly, and made love like it was our last. The vision vanished as he pulled away, his grey eyes wide.

"That's what I felt whenever you touched me or came close to me. I didn't know how to explain it so I kept a distance. But I felt it the first time I laid eyes on you. In time, I came to find out that they were my memories… and I knew that I loved you. A thousand years is a long time, but it's all coming back to me now. Slowly but surely. The more I remember about our past, the more I fall in love with you all over again."

I stared at him as tears pooled in his eyes and rolled down his face. Such a powerful man brought to tears over my telling that I loved him. I realized that he didn't have to say that he felt the same.

"Bella" he breathed and he fought with a thought, with his words but then gave up and pulled me to his mouth and kissed me. He was crying harder now, even as he kissed me, his tears rolling down my face. "I love you" he said softly, never leaving my lips. "I love you."

We didn't make love though the thought was clear on our minds. We just lay in each other's arms, awaiting the birth of our son, and the start of a new life. Though my life spiraled wildly out of control, tossing me in a different direction, for the first time in a long time, I felt it was all starting to make sense. Destiny brought me back to him and even though I had sacrificed things that meant so much to me, as I laid here in his arms, I knew that I made the right decision.

****

_Gabriel's POV:_

She loved me and I didn't have to hear her say it, she didn't have to lie … I felt it, I saw it. All this time I warred with my emotions, contemplating whether I should let her go so she could live the life she wanted – she was remembering me. Oh, why has God forsaken me? I was forced to live in purgatory after he took her from me, wandering miserably in lonely eternity, and now I was going to lose her again. How much pain can one man endure? How much more despair could I possibly take? Why was God so cruel to me when all I've ever done was love her? Was it because I worshipped her instead of He? Was it because I failed her? As I lay here, with my angel tucked under my arm, sleeping soundlessly, my heart is breaking, knowing that in just a few hours, my love, my life will come to an end.

* * *

_**Almost there guys, almost there. I think about another 4 or 5 chapters more and I'll bring this one to an end... or maybe cross into a surprise. Bring on your feedback! I'd love to hear what you think so far.**_

_**;)**_

_**More to follow soon....**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Edward's POV: _

It didn't seem right that the woman that I love, my Bella, was tucked away in a tent with another man. It was something that I couldn't get use to. When she walked away crying after slapping Jacob, I had wished I was the one there to console her. Instead, it was Gabriel who ran to her side. I could hear them speaking when they entered the tent, even from a distance. A thousand jagged daggers and pointed arrows pierced me through the heart when I heard him say that he had made love to her on a beach. I suppose it was only natural, being that she was having his child, for them to be intimate, but it hurt so bad to have to hear it.

The only sound I could hear now was the sound of the peculiar heavy downpour that suddenly fell, only after she complained of lack of privacy. His power worried me and it's not to say that I feared him, because truly I didn't. But I feared for Bella. Although, he loves her – his love is diseased with torment. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, even if it meant taking her life.

I had objected strongly to his brazen decision of letting her die, not wanting to play a hand at her death. As if her suicide alone wasn't enough to nearly throw me off the edge and follow her in the act. Yet, he was right. She would do everything in her power to stop him, inadvertently risking the child's life. Gabriel was adamant that his life be saved at all costs. But what a heavy price to pay.

A piercing scream broke through the rain, jolting me into action. I sprinted across the clearing and to her tent, tearing through the zipped entry, not caring about their privacy. I found her thrashing on the air bed, holding her stomach as she groaned in pain. Gabriel looked up at me with an eerie calm, though his eyes were red and not of thirst, but from crying.

"It's time" he said gravely.

She screamed again, this time grabbing his wrist.

"Please! Please, make it stop! Please!" she pleaded desperately. Gabriel smoothed her hair and whispered in her ear.

"Everything is going to be ok, Bella. Everything is going to be ok."

****

_Gabriel's POV:_

My heart sank when she gasped, screaming in agony. She had tossed and turned in her sleep for the past four hours and I could hear the baby's heart slowly dying, signaling his arrival. The minutes were winding down now, fast and imminent and already, I was mourning her.

I whispered in her ear that everything was going to be ok, and in truth, it was. She would never have to feel pain again, never have to worry for her safety, never mourn the loss of her loved ones and she would never see me again. She would be free as she was always intended to be.

Carlisle rushed into the tent, prepared with the backpack I had set up for him. He knew how important it was to save the child and knew that it would mean sacrificing the life of Bella. He, too, thought it was wrong but knew that there truly wasn't any other way. She had to die, the child had to be born, and I had to face my brother for once and for all.

From somewhere in the distance, I can already feel them making their way to us. The time was nearing, closing in on us as the pendulum swung. Bella screamed again. I could hear the baby ripping his way through her. Carlisle moved me aside and went straight to work. Esme and Alice were already by her side, trying to hold her in place and Carlisle examined her.

"Cut it out!" she begged, "Cut it out!' and Carlisle looked up at me, waiting for my direction. I shook my head once. A cesarean would be less painful for her, allowing a smooth delivery, but it would spare her life and I couldn't allow it. He turned back, feeling inside her womb.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But it's too late for a C-section. The baby is already in position. In just a few more seconds, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can at my word."

She cried in agony as she reached out for me. I was numb, staring at her, remembering the anguish in her face so long ago.

"Please, Gabriel, please!" she begged. "Please give me blood."

I knew if I got too close to her, she'd bite me and my blood would take away all the pain. I wanted to tear my flesh more than anything and give her all my blood, but I couldn't. She had to die. She had to.

I could hear them now and I tuned to look towards the direction of their approaching steps. Edward, too, heard them as he was looking out through the torn tent. He looked back at me with a urgent expression.

_They're almost here._

I looked back at Bella, for one last time. I can feel my hear falling apart. So long I lived with just the memory of her and so little time I was able to spend with her when I found her. At the end of it all, despite what she thought, we really weren't meant to be together even though we seemed to be designed for one another, even though fate wanted us to have this child. I hated God and fate and destiny for all their cruelty and all their injustice.

She continued to push, crazed with pain. She was becoming very weak and Carlisle could already see the baby's head. When I knew she hardly had any fight left in her, I walked over to her, kneeling by her side. I took her hand which burned like fire. Her eyes were heavy and her breathing was shallow. Tears ran down my face as I kissed her fingers. She turned and looked at me, face as pale as snow.

"Why do you cry?" she whispered.

I smiled, though inside, my heart was tearing apart.

"It's just rain" I said.

"I want to go home" she said weakly.

"You will, my love. You will."

The time had come. They were finally here. This was it … our final goodbye, though she didn't know it. Pain racked her once again and she let out the loudest scream yet. With a swift move, Carlisle pulled the baby out. I couldn't hear anything at that point other than my beating heart. He brought him to me and placed him in my arms. The first thing I noticed was his chocolate colored eyes, exactly like Bella's. He was beautiful … my Lucian.

I lowered him to Bella but she didn't respond. Her heart beat was fading fast and so was her shield. I actually feel it thinning around me.

"Gabriel, you must go now" said Carlisle urgently. I kissed her lips and her forehead.

"Forgive me, my lady. Forgive me."

Slowly I stood, not wanting to look away from her, and I walked towards the tent's exit, staring at my son's wondrous eyes, feeling my soul fall to pieces. Edward was standing there, keeping at watchful eye outside. He turned and stared at me, face hard like stone.

"You will be a good father" I said handing Lucian to him. His eyes were wide in shock. "He will be a fine son." I said and I kissed the top of his tiny head. Before Edward could look up and protest, I was already gone.

* * *

**_More to follow soon..._**

**_;)_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Gabriel's POV: _

They came with all their wicked intentions, bent on killing my wife and son. They stood in the center of the clearing, Aro's most treasured talents, standing behind him ready for signal. To my left stood Jasper and Emmet, and to my right, Edward, who had followed me the minute I vanished.

"This is not your war, boys. Stay inside" said but they didn't listen.

Aro's eyes gleamed as his lips stretched into an evil grin.

"Alas, my brother! We meet again. My warmest congrats on the birth of your son. Our father would have been proud."

I stared back him, seething in hate.

"I commend you in your remarkable escape. You have eluded me for ten centuries. I was beginning to think I never really had a brother that such a person didn't exist. But alas, here you are!"

"And Edward," he said turning now to look at him. "It's so nice to see you again and such a surprise to see you stand by the one who took your most precious treasure away. Tell me, you being a mind reader and all, were you able to hear her moan like the whore she is when my brother fucked her?"

Edward was half way there when I made the air push him back to me. Aro roared in laughter.

"Brava, Brava! What an excellent trick, Gabriel. I've always envied your talents. What a waste, though. You would have made an excellent leader had you not turned from your kingdom."

"Because of you, my kingdom killed my wife" I seethed.

"Ah, yes. Yes, it's true indeed. However, we never really killed her, did we?" he said, tilting his head to the side curiously. "Somehow, she returned, making our job _incomplete_. Gentlemen" he said, and I could see the Cullens crouching low, ready to spring.

"Everyone, stay back" I ordered. "They will not attack."

Aro raised his eyes in surprise. "Is that so? Well, let me start you off easy then. Jane?"

A small girl, no more than nine years old, stepped in front of him, her face cherubically innocent, although, her smile was wicked.

_Careful with this one. She's stronger than she seems, _warned Edward.

"She will not hurt anyone" I assured him as I watched her carefully.

She stared at me, smiling as her gaze grew more intense and her smile began to melt away, revealing anger.

"Have you forgotten of my ability, Aro? I had thought you smarter than that."

He frowned at me and looked at Jane who could kill me with her eyes if she could.

"A good friend of yours taught me how to cut off your defenses. I knew it would come in handy someday."

Aro's face trembled in rage. I could see the others try to formulate their attacks on me but they couldn't. They were stripped away from any ability. I shook my head in disappointment.

"And here I thought this was going to be fun. Instead, you bring children in place of men."

I pulled all my thought, all my strength, all my anger together, feeling the ground tremble beneath my feet and raised my arms by my side, lifting earth all around, huge rocks suspended in air and with a flick of my hands, they all came crashing down on his guard, immediately engulfing in flames. I made sure Aro was unharmed and not because I cared but because I needed to keep him alive … just a little longer.

The last of Bella's shield was loosening around me. I was amazed at her strength, on how she had survived this long, but it was almost over now. Even through the burning fires, I could hear her heart slowing. God, I will miss her and everything about her. Her smile, her eyes, her skin, and the way her chestnut hair dances in the breeze. I will miss her more than I had when she was first taken away from me. It would hurt most now, because this time, it was I that brought her to her death.

I waited. Any second now. I could already see Aro's eyes focus on me, his teeth bared as he began to run towards me. Almost. I could hear the final beats of her heart, beating like soft drum. And then it came, her final breath. It took with her the last thread of her shield, leaving me unprotected. This was it. What I've waited for.

I took a step forward and in my final act, my final deed, I vanished only to appear chest to chest with my brother, stunning him with my proximity. I reached back behind my shoulders, and pulled out two swords that I had kept since the night we both fought side by side. His sword and mine and I stretched my arms wide, embracing him in my arms as I plunged the swords into his back and out through mine. Blood gurgled out his mouth as his red wide eyes stared into mine.

"This is for my wife" I said, and before he could move, I let the fire consume us.

****

_At the final moment of Gabriel's sacrifice, Carlisle took the syringe he had given him and plunged it into Bella's heart, pushing the last of Gabriel's blood into it. Almost immediately, her heart took its first beat._

_

* * *

_

_**Not finished yet!**_

_**More to follow soon...**_

_**;)**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Bella's POV: _

Given all my near death experiences, and one successful attempt, you'd think death had an infatuation with me, flirting with me whenever an opportunity arose. Just when I had thought that my end was here, definitive and indubitable, and that I would never be able to hold my son, or see his tiny little hands reaching for my face, fate reassigned my life to a different avenue.

There was so much I needed to know, so much I needed to ask. Why would Gabriel have denied me his blood when I had needed it most? How could he just stand there, watching me die and not do anything? The inklings of deception were playing at my thoughts. Did he fool me into thinking he wanted me when all he really wanted was Lucian?

_Lucian._

I blinked my eyes, forcing them to open. I found that it took me a great deal of strength to even move my head. My body felt like led, though I felt no pain. I slowly pushed myself up from the bed, finding the Cullens staring at me in excited anticipation. Alice looked like she was about to explode with excitement. The minute our eyes met, she moved swiftly to me and gave me one of her bone-cracking hugs.

"Oh Bella!" she said elatedly.

The only thought that occupied my mind was Lucian.

"Where is he?" I asked anxiously as I gently pushed her away.

She beamed at me and turned, moving out from in front of me. My heart swelled, like a rising wave at the ocean, when I saw Edward holding my son in his arms, gazing at him warmly. For a moment, I thought I was only imagining him walking towards me with my bundle of joy, but as he came close, as I caught his clean scent, and I knew it was not a figment of my imagination. It _was_ Edward. I found it odd that Gabriel was not here, in place of him.

He sat on the edge of the bed, placing Lucian in my arms. I could feel my bones trembling all over my body. Cradled perfectly in my arms, as if my arms were designed exclusively for him, was the most beautiful child I've ever seen and not because he was my son, but because he truly was. He took my breath away. He had my eyes, the shape and color and all of Gabriel's small facial features. His skin was colder than mine, but just as pale. He was truly magnificent.

I unwillingly looked away from him to look up at Edward through tearful eyes. He was staring at me with a warm and earnest gaze. Though, I couldn't understand why he was here in Gabriel's absence, I was happy that he was.

"He's beautiful" he murmured softly.

I lowered my eyes back to Lucian and smiled, finally remembering to breathe. I could stay here forever, gladly living out eternity just holding him in my arms.

"Where's Gabriel?" I asked, still smiling at Lucian. After a long empty moment, I looked up, my smile fading when I saw Edward's face. He stared at me frowning and I got the sense that something was wrong.

"Bella, "he finally said quietly, "he's not here."

"Where is he?" I asked, wondering if he was out on a last minute ordeal.

Instead of answering me, Edward stood up and walked over to Gabriel's back pack – taking out an envelope. I didn't understand what this was about and I didn't like the feeling I was getting either. Gabriel should be here and he wasn't.

He sat by my side again. "He left this for you" he said seriously as he held the letter out to me. I stared at it for a long moment before taking it with my free hand and handing him Lucian with my other. My name was written beautifully on the face of the envelope. I glanced back him.

"Do you know what this is about?" I asked him, with a cautious look.

"I think you need to read it for yourself, Bella" he said in his low velvet voice.

Something was wrong, I knew it. I felt it. Though the envelope was featherweight, it felt heavy and oppressive in my hand.

I slid my finger through the flap, feeling my heart constrict with apprehension as I pulled out the two page letter.

_My dearest beloved,_

_When you read this letter, I will no longer be by your side. It is with a heavy and dying heart that I have accepted that you and I can be no longer. I have denied myself this terrible truth since the moment I first laid eyes upon you, so many centuries ago. My presence in your life has only brought you turmoil, pain and despair and I cannot begin to express to you how much I remorse having put you through so much misery. Please forgive me, my lady. All I've ever wanted was to love you. I know you will have many questions in your head by the time you read this letter. I hope to afford you answers for every one that you may have._

_It wasn't my intention to bring you to Volterra. My mind was set on having you stay at the island, waiting for my return, but as I lay with you on the beach, I witnessed the fate of our son and the dark reality that would come with his birth. I saw what was to become of him and I assure you, despite the many tribulations awaiting him in his future, he will succeed all his ambitions and the result of his determination will be so great that it will forever change the course of the world and the future for our kind._

_Lucian will bring to light our long hidden existence, revealing us to the world for what we are. He will become the voice of our kind and the instrument for our survival. He will create a new form of survival where the need for human blood will no longer dominate us. He will work wonders that have never been witnessed by mankind, shaking the beliefs of the churches and religions all around the world. Many will think of him the antichrist or the resurrected Christ himself. But he is neither one. You need not dear for his life as we will never perish. However, I must step aside and leave you both in order for you to live._

_I never fully explained to you the intricacies of my bloodline. In explaining it to you now, I hope you can come to understand why I have abandoned my most beloved … you and Lucian._

_As you know, my father was an evil and vile man with a calamitous desire for power. He combed the world, seeking out those who's power or ability would be of benefit to him, which is the reason why he so desired you. You could provide him the protection he needed. He went about the same with the women he'd claim, one being my mother._

_My mother came from a family of witches, the most powerful of their time. They possessed both dark and white magic. This was something that intrigued my father very much. He pursued my mother and it was never truly known if his love for her was a fabrication of a spell cast upon him, but regardless of any doubt, they came together and conceived me._

_My powers were passed down to me by my mother's blood. Because of it, I was my father's most prized possession, his tool for destruction. I served for him in many wars, wiping out our enemies with little effort. I was much stronger than him but he did not mind just as long as I remained a servant for his vengefulness._

_Years later, he met Seraphim, Aro's mother. She was a simple child, with no power or specialty. Her innocence and her beauty is what attracted him to her. He showed her no mercy and brutally raped her over and over again even through her pregnancy. The fact that my brother was born is miracle enough. He later grew bored of her and banished her from the kingdom just moments after she gave birth to Aro. She later jumped to her death._

_Aro was limited to only one ability, which bothered my father greatly. Both my father and I possessed multiple powers, I exceeding his and in his sick and twisted mind, an idea dawned upon him one day. It was widely believed back then that if a vampire drank the blood of another vampire, then some of their ability would pass through the blood. My father made Aro drink my blood, unaware of the ritual he was performing._

_Aro never gained any of my strengths or abilities, instead he gained protection. Because my blood flowed through his veins, I could never kill him. By doing so, I would kill myself. _

_I learned that he was not after you for your ability … he was after you because he knew you'd become pregnant with my child, a child that would liberate us all. He wanted to kill you and Lucian and planned to carry out the murders the night of his birth. I knew you'd protect me, so I had to stand back and watch you die, taking with you the protection you guarded me with. Only then could I could I kill my brother, and end his quest for your blood. Believe me, it was the only way. Should he have lived, you would've been forced to walk in shadows for all your existence and Lucian would never be able to succeed with the revelation._

_I have set you free, Bella. You will no longer need to fear for your life of for the life of our son. I wish only love for you, that you may find it once again. I can tell you that Edward truly loves you, Bella, more than you think he does. He is fine young man and he will be a good father for Lucian. I am sorry that I broke the bond you had formed with him, but I believe this was our destiny, the reason why I managed to exist for so long … to be with you once more and create the miracle which is our son. __Over and above all, you're the woman whom I have not just simply loved, but an omniscient messiah who was __my breath, my body, my blood and my all. __ I love you, my lady, infinitely._

_-Gabriel _

My hands were shaking badly by the time I finished his letter. Tears gushed down my face as I looked up at Edward.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry" he murmured and wrapped his free arm around me, kissing my forehead as I cried for Gabriel's death.

* * *

_**Ok, one more chapter to go. Stay tuned! **_

_** ;)**_

_**More to follow soon...**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Edward's POV:_

She wept silently against my chest for a while until her tears finally ran dry. We sat still now, lost in thought as we stared at Lucian who was cradled in her arms. His father's face will forever haunt Bella. Apart from her eyes and ivory skin, Lucian was a complete replica of Gabriel. How I wish it was my son she held in her arms.

When morning came, we began to prepare ourselves for our trip back home to Washington. She seemed dazed when Emmet and Jasper arrived with the cars that would take us to the airport. She stared at them blankly when they approached us.

"Tickets are in the glove department. Our flight departs at nine" said Jasper.

"Thank you" I said beginning to make my way to the car when I noticed she hadn't moved. I paused, turning back to look at her.

"Bella?" She stared at me with vacant and glassy eyes.

"Where am I going to go?" she asked suddenly. "There's nothing left for me in Forks."

I stared at her for a long moment, lamenting that I wasn't enough reason for her to want to return.

"Bella, that's not true." I murmured.

"It is" she cut in, "Charlie's gone, I can't see my mother or friends anymore, Jake hates me…"

"_I'm _there in Forks, Bella" I interrupted, "and I'm here with you now. Come home with me."

She stared at me for a long moment, her eyes so distant yet warm. I'd give up my arm to know what she was thinking – hell, I'd give up both.

"Edward," she finally said, "… I can't go back with you. I can't move in with you."

They were the words I didn't want to hear. I frowned and walked back to her.

"Bella … I love you … just as much as I did before all of this. What happened with you and Gabriel happened because it couldn't be helped."

Her face twisted in disagreement. "Yes, it could have, Edward" she said bleakly. "I didn't have to sleep with him."

"But then you wouldn't have had Lucian."

She stared at me still frowning dubiously.

"Can't you see, Bella?" This was already mapped out. Lucian was destined to come. It was suppose to happen. You and Gabriel were supposed to reunite in order for Lucian to happen. It was why you came back after a thousand years, Bella. It was inevitable."

"You don't really believe that" she said shaking her head and on the verge of tears.

"Yes, I do. Call me a fool if you will, but when I learned what Lucian's life meant, the purpose of his existence … I knew then that I'd lose you. I knew you would have him and I knew you would want to try to make it work with Gabriel because he was the father of your son. _Did it hurt? _Intensely so. I almost gave up the will to live, Bella, because I had lost you again, because I knew I'd never stop loving you … and I _still _love you."

She lowered her eyes and I lifted her face back to mine with both my hands.

"Bella, I still want you to be my wife and I want to be there for you and Lucian, because after all, he is yours. I don't want to think of the past when all I care about is being a part of your future."

She stared at me, unmoving and shaken as tears rolled down her face. After a long moment, she pulled her face away and smiled a kind but broken smile.

"I can't, Edward" she murmured quietly, shaking her head. "I … can't go back to you." I can see her decision pained her, as it did to me.

"Why?" I asked, taking another step closer.

"Because _I _ _do _ care of what I've done in the past. I've hurt you, Edward, in the cruelest way. I can't go back to you when my son's face will be a constant reminder of my betrayal.

"Bella" I began to protest.

"I need to be alone, Edward. I need to be with Lucian. My life has been tossed around in so many directions these last couple of weeks and now … now that I finally stand on steady ground … I don't want to lose my step."

"Bella, I can help keep you there. For once in my life, I can help you put your life back together. I have nothing against Lucian and I never will. He is your son – a part of you, and I love every part of you. He needs a father, Bella and though I can't replace Gabriel, I can be the support he needs."

She shakes her head with a faint smile and I feel like I'm hanging by the edge, slipping.

"I could never deny him to you or any one from your family. I'd really like for you all to be a part of his life. If it wasn't for you, neither I nor he would be here. But I am not ready to commit myself to a relationship right now, Edward. I am not going to hurt you by convincing myself that I am ready."

Although it pained me that she wouldn't come back to me, I reluctantly accepted her reasoning. She _had _gone through so much … losing her father, learning of her dark past, being chased by a killer, having a baby and losing Gabriel. I admired her strength, her will to want to move forward.

"I don't want to lose you again, Bella."

Her eyes pooled as she tilted her head slightly to the side, smiling as she bit the corner of her lip. She shook her head once again and this time, I was glad that she did.

"You won't. I promise you won't."

****

_Bella's POV:_

We arrived at SEA late in the evening. While flying here, the Cullens all fought over whose turn it was to carry Lucian, allowing me time to catch some much needed sleep. Edward rarely took his eyes away from me, and though it drove me a little crazy - I was glad that he was there for me, even though I knew I wasn't deserving of his support.

As we made our way through the terminal, I spotted someone standing in the crowd, so abstract by the people around her. My heart stopped and so did my legs. With her ever present blue and anxious eyes, my mother tip-toed over the heads of the people in front of her.

"Bella? Bella, baby!" she called out excitedly, her eyes widening when she saw me. I couldn't move.

"Go ahead" murmured Edward into my ear as he took Lucian from my arms. "She knows."

I glanced quickly at him as he smiled back at me. I turned back to mother's face and swallowed hard before walking and then running to her.

"Mom!"

"Oh baby!" she said, pulling me into her arms. I could smell the sun in her hair. She felt so warm, so good to hold again. My tears which were on a roll these days, gushed down my face. She pulled away from me, suddenly worried as she patted my face and pulled back my lips inspecting my teeth. I couldn't help but laugh at the moment.

She paused staring at me with her fantastic blue eyes.

"I know what you are" she mouthed, overemphasizing the formulation of each word and winking at me. I laughed and hugged her once again – and again, my heart froze in place.

Another face stared back at me. He stood in the shadows, his face almost illuminating in the dark. My muscles went slack and I thought for a moment that the jubilance I felt had somehow short circuited something my brain, but then he stepped out of the shadows and looked at me.

_"Dad?" _

He gazed at me with the same wonder I stared at him with.

"Hi."

Rene let me go and this time I didn't run, afraid that if he wasn't real, he'd vanish the minute I reached him. I wanted this vision to last. Slowly I edged forward until I was only a foot away from him. His skin was very pale, no sign of his days of fishing out under the sun. His eyes were a warm honey gold – an impossible color for anyone to have – anyone _human._

I couldn't grasp the reality of it.

"But how?" I managed to say.

"I don't know how. I woke up one day, naked and cold in morgue and a man named Gabriel told me that I needed to live and that he had reversed my death, making me what I am today. So … here I am" he said with arms out.

I was paralyzed, completely and utterly. Gabriel had gone back to turn my father? It couldn't be.

"But he's incapable…"

And then I remembered the crystals in his hand as he said _'everything'. _All this time I believed him to be non-venomous, he actually was. Even his blood he was able to control.

Charlie stepped closer to me and hugged me, our skin feeling the same. I was so numb that I moved my arms slowly around his back and held him tight. He saved Charlie. And Edward saved my mother. I came undone at that point and cried in sheer happiness.

~ e p i l o g u e ~

_Edward's POV:_

Today was the big day – at least for Lucian. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince opened today in theaters, and he managed to outsmart me on a calculus challenge, making me take him to see the movie. Truth be told, I would have taken him anyway.

In only a month, he had grown to a six year old, demonstrating his father's talents and Bella's love and care. He was a brilliant child with a brain of endless storage capacity, memorizing every word of any book. He was excited to see me whenever I came by their house. I hoped that Bella, too, shared the same enthusiasm.

Nothing has really changed between her and me. We see each other every day and talk until the late hours of the night but that's as far as it goes. Just two people attempting to be friends despite all the mixed emotions in the way. Something told me she was still madly in love with me, though she tried to hide it. In time, I hope she will come through and let me back in.

I grabbed the tickets and the new Nintendo DS I had gotten him, knowing that he probably already saw me getting it for him, and I headed down the stairs. I caught the scent before the voices and I knew Carlisle had company – human company.

As I hopped down the stairs, passing the living room entry way and half way towards the door, he called my name.

"Edward?"

I sighed impatiently and reluctantly turned back around and walked into the living room.

"Edward, there's someone I want you to meet" he said standing as I approached him. "I believe you both have something in common."

As he stood, so did his visitor. She was a small pretty young woman, with canary yellow hair and a big bright smile, her dress almost matching the color of her hair. There was something rather odd if not intriguing about her, though I couldn't quite make it out.

"Edward, meet my dear friend, Sookie Stackhouse".

* * *

**_This marks the end of this story and the beginning of a new crossover between Twilight and True Blood (also known as the Sookie Stackhouse series). I'm taking a break to catch up on several fanfics I'm dying to read, but I will go back to writing soon. I hope you've enjoyed my fanfic and hope that you share your thoughts about the story no matter when you come across it. A big thanks to all my readers! _**

**_;)_**


End file.
